Dogs of War
by thanatogratus
Summary: Harry did it. Voldemort is dead. Now all that's left to do is celebrate, the only problem is that everyones dead. In order to make things right, Harry goes back in time. Only Harry's secret might just destroy his entire future. And the wizarding world's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One –

**re****gret **_n_

a feeling or expression of sorrow and guilt for a past action or event that you now wish had not happened or had happened differently

a feeling of sadness, disappointment, or longing for somebody or something that is no longer there

Harry Potter was, in many people's opinion, and there was no other way to put it, quite touched in the head. The wizarding world assumed that it was either a side affect from the strain of defeating the dark lord and losing his only loved ones along the way, or the giddiness occurring after the deed was done.

The wolfish grin on the man's face as he strode confidently through the large hallway, tracking snow across the glimmering floor, was not at all comforting to the students scurrying to their common rooms. The "smile," rather than showing that he was pleased with something, instead exuded a rather feral gleam, and it matched the wild glint is his eye. His unruly jet-black hair, although long enough so that one would think it would be tamed, seemed to be in permanent and unintentional rough layers, giving it the appearance of somewhat defying gravity. At the fast pace the man walked, it swept behind him as he abruptly turned a corner, and came face to face with an altogether rather agreeable looking gargoyle. However, the moment the gargoyle noticed the familiar gleaming emerald eyes, its expression immediately turned vicious.

"Oh, don't even give me that look, you stone bugger." The man said cheerfully, giving it a pat on the head, causing the gargoyle to snap at the already heavily scarred hand. "The old man wanted to see me anyways, so its not like it's my fault I'm here anyways. Blame him, if anyone." He added, ignoring the harsh glare the stone animal was giving him, and instead glanced down at his shoes, eyes narrowing as if looking for any flaw in the dragon hide boots that adorned his legs up to his knees.

"Potter, your wardrobe is in impeccable condition, so you need not admire it any more." A silky voice _almost_ surprised Harry as he continued scrutinizing his boot, licking his finger slightly and scrubbing at a slight scuffmark. Hearing the man approach long before he heard his voice, however, Harry immediately straightened up, another unsettling grin appearing on his deeply tanned face.

"Ah, Severus! I didn't think you'd ever notice!" He said happily, beaming down at the slightly shorter professor. "I did wear the leather trousers especially for you, and I see my endeavors were not all in vain." Severus, however, scowled at the man before him. Barely eighteen, and yet he seemed to already have a touch of insanity to him.

"I don't believe I ever gave you permission to call me Severus, Potter." The professor said sourly, ignoring the attempt at provoking him. "Gloating Gumballs." He muttered, scowling once more at having to say the altogether undignified password to the headmaster's office. At the words, the gargoyle gave one more reproachful look towards the younger man, before grudgingly moving aside for the professor.

"Of course not Severus, but dear old Albus did." Harry cackled, smirking as he bounded up the stairs ahead of his teacher, smacking the gargoyle on the way up. "Remember, I may not have completed my seventh year here, but I _am_ eighteen and not your student anymore!" He called from the top of the spiraling stairs, bending over the railing slightly and looking down to see the expression of utmost irritation on the potion master's face.

Harry, his long hair falling in front of his face, was quite aware of the fact that his green dress shirt (_coincidentally_ matching his eyes) had the top few buttons undone, and also quite aware of the fact that the view of his chest would annoy the already irked man to no end, and was rewarded when the older man's glare intensified.

"Albus also has an worrisome addiction to lemon drops." Severus muttered as he climbed the stairs, reached the top to find the boy already flung into a squashy armchair in front of the headmasters desk, and one of his leather clad legs was flung over the side, the other easily on the floor, his six foot one frame making his foot able to be flat on the ground. The infernal brat was currently grinning (_again_), and sucking on a lemon drop, which would have, without a doubt, had a cheering charm on it if not for the fact that one was not necessary with the incessant high spirits that the boy was in.

"Ah, Severus, I am glad you decided to join us." The headmaster spoke, plucking a lemon drop from the large bowl in front of him. "Lemon drop?" He offered the bowl to Severus, who merely glowered at the man before him. "Harry, it seems as though you are the only one who ever accepts my kindly offers." Albus said forlornly, looking sadly at the young man sprawled comfortably in front of him.

"Mmm," Harry agreed, tilting his head backwards from it's resting place on the arm of the chair. "And I do believe Severus could do with one. It couldn't possibly make him any more sour, in any case." Harry snickered at his own joke, and even the headmaster suppressed a chortle, letting out a slight cough instead.

"Potter you are an insufferable brat. The only difference between you and your father is that you are even more reckless than he, which I thought was not possible." Severus spat. Harry may have defeated the dark lord, but that didn't mean Severus had to like him. Harry raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to throw an insult back to Severus, and instead turned his gaze and concentrated on the many seemingly obscure items in the office.

"Ah, but you see, Harry has no way of knowing this, and that is the exact reason as to why I have called you both here today." The headmaster said, and this comment drew both men's attention, and also a few of the portraits on the wall paused to listen to the old man's words. "Many months ago I requested that you do some research on a certain potion, Severus, and I gave you permission to use the Black library for this investigation. You recently informed me that you found the necessary components to be able to concoct it yourself, and had done so, save one ingredient that must be added." This statement caused Severus' eyes to widen in realization and disbelief. Harry, however, narrowed his eyes, and watched the both of him, his body not tensing, but eyes carefully tracking their movements.

"I did not say I would be willing to!" He snapped, voice full of incredulousness. "You cannot expect me to add it for a reason like _this!"_ At the word he vaguely waved a hand at the young man still lounging on the chair.

"Oy! I'm not a 'this' I'll have you know!" Harry interjected indignantly. "I'm more of a _that." _He said thoughtfully, before lapsing back into silence. The headmaster shot him an amused look before turning back towards the now reddening man.

"First of all Albus, the boy-"

"Man." Harry interrupted cheerfully, jumping up from his chair and bounding over to a "book" shelf, and then proceeded to stroke his chin thoughtfully as he gazed at the sorting hat sitting on a shelf dejectedly. Severus shot him a glare, before continuing his tirade.

"The child-man," he said dryly, "is bloody _insane,_ and Merlin knows what he might do to time. For Merlin's sake Albus, he could cause an entire paradox and cause the world to implode!" By that time Severus' voice had raised in volume, although the two other men in the room seemed completely unperturbed by his growing anger. Harry, in fact, seemed completely oblivious to what the others were saying, and had in fact plopped down in the blindingly violet chair he had claimed, the sorting hat sitting comfortably on his head, looking quite content.

"Severus," Albus said quietly, all joking gone from his voice. "Harry needs this. He has become a recluse, and is hiding behind emotions that allow him to ignore all that has occurred, all his regret. Doing this will cause an eventual breakdown which, with the strength of his magic, he will not survive. He must find a time soon to let loose his emotions, when he fully understands them, and I am forced to admit that this time is in fact, not now, or in the future."

"Oh yes, I know they're discussing my life and what they're going to do with it.' Harry said musingly, causing Severus to start, having forgotten he was there, and Albus to merely glance over to where Harry was seemingly having a conversation with the sorting hat. "Yes, I believe they have decided what to do with me. But I don't think I get a choice." He paused for a moment, listening. "Ah, well, it's not like I have anything to do here anyways. No more dark lords to conquer or anything I suppose. All I seem to be doing is wallowing in regret, you understand."

"See?" Albus said, beaming up at Severus, who adamantly refused to sit in the empty plush armchair identical, except orange instead of violet, to the one Harry was sunk in to. "Harry agrees! All you have to do is toddle off and grab the potion now!"

"And, Albus, " Severus sneered, and ignored Harry, who had continued to mutter to the Hat, which was moving about all of its own accord. "What if I have better things to do with my time, and do not wish to waste my time instructing Potter in the correct usage?" Severus said this, hoping that the seemingly omnipotent headmaster would not know that the instructions were exceedingly simple. The old man paused for a moment, one long finger twirling the end of his beard thoughtfully.

"Well, I was considering having all the first through third year Potions classes be Gryffindors with Slytherins, and I suppose with that you would have your hands full." He said musingly, winding and unwinding the end of his beard, ostensibly unaware of Severus' bulging eyes and paling face.

"How very _Slytherin_, of you Albus." He said stiffly, while the headmaster merely chuckled, eyes twinkling madly. "I didn't think you had it in you. Very well, how many years will he be going?" Albus brightened immediately,

"Well, I'd have to say twenty one. I do think that's the right time." Severus' eyes bulged again, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Albus cut him off. "Trust an old man, Severus." As Severus glared at the man, he suddenly looked much older and wearier, as if the effects of the Second War were suddenly visible. "Please." Severus' gaze softened, and he was about to reluctantly agree, when Harry chose that moment to come back to the conversation, the sorting hat now sitting on the shelf once more, looking decidedly more lively.

"So no one actually asks me, huh old man?" He queried amiably. "More people just deciding to throw me into danger at their very own whims?" He paused for a moment, as Fawkes then decided to swoop down and land on his shoulder. "Hello there, darling. You're looking as radiant as ever." He said, gently stroking the phoenix's back as he preened. "Albus, what are you doing with me now?" He asked tiredly, allowing the mask of indifference and cheer to fall.

"Severus, if you would be so good as to fetch the potion, and also Harry's things? Fawkes has already agreed to the final process." Albus said softly, looking at Harry with his pale blue eyes, and Harry could see a slight beam of hope behind them. Severus merely nodded, and left abruptly, not particularly wishing to hear the argument that was sure to ensue.

"Albus." Harry started, arms crossed defiantly, although he knew he wasn't going to protest too much, as it wasn't as if he had anything to in this time period. "I don't know what you are trying to accomplish by this." He paused. "Actually, I do know what you are _trying_ for, but it won't work. Anyways, what the hell am I going to do? I'm too old to be a student, and I'm sure they don't need a teacher. Besides, you want be to become 'emotionally stable,' the sarcasm dripped off of the words, "yet you want me to deal with seeing my parents, Sirius, and Remus all alive and happy? This is your way of helping me? It seems pretty twisted, old man." Harry said bitterly, a scowl twisting his normally smiling and attractive face.

"You never had your seventh year of schooling Harry!" Albus reprimanded, sounding very scholarly. "And although you obviously were doing things very worthwhile," he added hastily at Harry's frown. "It is imperative that you do so. And Harry," the headmaster said gently. "You and I both know how little you have here. You have Remus, of course, but even he has begun to continue on with life. It has been over a year and you are no closer to starting a new life than you were the day after Voldemort fell. You are filled with the regret of past events that you cannot change and refuse to accept that they were not your fault." Harry scoffed at this, but said nothing, looking anywhere but at the man he had come to think of as a sort of father figure. "And of course you will have a vial of the potion to take with you, and when you think it is time for you to return, at the end of the year you just need to ask Fawkes for help."

"Fine." Harry said, throwing his hands up in defeat, but a victorious gleam was in his eyes. "What about my _condition_, Albus? You can't possibly let me endanger all the students at Hogwarts." Harry swore inwardly as the twinkle in those damnable eyes brightened.

"Ah, but my dear boy, I'm sure you're already aware of another with the same… ah, _condition_ that attended Hogwarts in that year?" He asked pleasantly, and now it was his turn for a winning glint to appear in his eyes. "You will have no problems with _that, _my dear boy."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I, old man?" Harry growled, eyes full of anxious resentment. Albus merely shook his head slightly.

He smiled benignly and watched as Harry sunk into the chair in defeat, glowering at everything in the room. They remained that way until Severus once more entered the room, robes sweeping in behind him. He then shoved Harry's shrunken trunk into his hands, and Harry, returning the glare with his own defiant smirk, took it and put it into the pocket of tight black trousers.

"All it needs are the phoenix tears, Albus." Severus placed one poisonously green phial, and one murky grey one onto the headmaster's desk and stood back, still refraining from sitting on the welcoming armchair.

"Phoenix tears, huh?" Harry asked, eyeing his former professor warily. "So you need one tear for each year?" He paused, then let out a barking laugh. "Tears for years! How appropriate." The other two men in the room, however, ignored him, and watched as Fawkes obligingly cried into one of the vials, and then as the twenty one tears were added, as it turned from a sickly green color, to a harmless looking lavender one. Harry sighed. "Why is it that the most fucked up potions always look the most innocent?" He ignored the sharp reprimand about his language, and grabbed the vial, swirling it in his hands and peering into it, sniffing slightly, then recoiling in disgust. "Smells like crap. You sure you made it right, Snape?"

"I assure you, Potter, it is quite safe." Severus sneered, but it didn't have the venom it normally did, hearing the slight nervousness in his former student's voice. "Go ahead and drink it and be gone with you."

"Before you go Harry, here is a letter to give to… myself." Albus positively grinned at this, before handing an envelope to Harry, sealed with the Hogwarts stamp. "Also, you will arrive at the same time of year, so the term will be in time for the welcoming feast, but please remember to give me," here he repressed another chortle, obviously quite bemused at the situation, "the letter, and everything will be sorted out, and it will all work out, Harry, my boy." Here Harry snorted derisively, but uncorked the lavender vial, still eyeing it warily.

"Wait. Why doesn't Fawkes just cry into the other one now, so it's ready when I need it?" Harry asked suddenly, not understanding why he should need to ask Fawkes to do so when he needed to return.

"You must drink it while the tears are fresh, Potter. You had years of potions, didn't you use that thing you call a brain once?" Severus snarled, looking offended that one of his students didn't know this. Harry however, just flashed his once-professor a cheeky grin.

"Well, I guess I'll see you." He said to both of them, snatching the gray vial off the desk and downing the lavender one. The last expression the professors saw on the Boy-Who-Lived was a bold smirk, and a defiant gesture that any parent would smack their child for demonstrating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

**im****pres****sion **_n_

a lasting effect, opinion, or mental image of somebody or something

a belief about or understanding of something

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not someone who was easily surprised. He prided himself in being able to predict the near future, and on not often being caught unawares by things such as pranks, fights, complaints or sudden storms. He was rarely startled, seldom shocked, infrequently stunned, hardly ever flabbergasted, and never astonished.

At the moment, however, he was quite amazed. He was apparently not able to foresee teenage boys tumbling into his office.

How had he been in his office alone one moment, and then turned around to take a lemon drop from the shelf behind him and suddenly had a student sprawled on the floor, looking much calmer than he should have, given the situation.

"May I inquire as to why you did not feel the need to knock?" Albus asked lightly, taking in the slightly amused glint in the young man's eyes.

"I didn't knock because I was already in here, old man." He retorted, his emerald eyes glinting mischievously as he stood up confidently in the headmaster's office, seemingly unaware as to the fact that he was dressed in quite odd clothing given the situation. Leather trousers and an almost completely unbuttoned green silk shirt complete with dragon hide boots?

Albus eyed him curiously as he flopped comfortably into the large purple armchair that was a permanent accommodation to his office. He seemed very at ease in the office, and even more so when his hand reached out and snagged a sherbert lemon from the headmaster's desk so quickly that Albus hardly had time to register the fact that his candy was being taken, or that the young man had a huge, ragged scar that began in spindly lines at the base of each fingernail on his right hand, trailed down his fingers, and then converged on the back of his hand to form a large roughly star-shaped scar that covered nearly all of his hand and went up into his sleeve.

The man sat there, munching happily on the candy as Albus gazed shrewdly at the completely relaxed man before him. His first impression being that either the young man had some _very_ unusual business at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or he was completely mad.

"I suppose I should give you this, then." The man sighed heavily, and in a sort of self-sacrificing way, before whipping out a very familiar creamy white envelope and tossing it onto the desk. Albus raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and picked it up, recognizing the Hogwarts seal and, oddly enough, his own handwriting. He picked it up and opened it, the other eyebrow raising when he saw the beginning.

"_Dear Albus of the past, this is your future self writing. I am sorry to inform you that your handwriting will not change in over twenty years."_

The Supreme Mugwump looked up at the young man in surprise, only to meet gleaming eyes and a self-righteous smirk. He glanced back at the letter, and finished reading the quite lengthy note-to-self.

Minutes later, he looked up, and quirked a brow at the smug man before him. He flattened the letter on his desk and placed the tips of his fingers together to form a steeple.

It appeared that although he did indeed have unusual business at Hogwarts, he seemed also to be quite mad indeed.

"So Albus, what's it to be then?" He asked, a quirk to his lips as he tried to remain solemn, but apparently failed. "Albus told me that Albus would tell me what to do." He grinned widely, the sharp canines gleaming and appearing very animalistic. "I don't know what Albus wrote in the letter to you, Albus, but I'm assuming Albus did indeed inform you, my dear Albus, of what Albus wanted you, Albus, to tell me to do?" He suppressed an ecstatic chortle at the ridiculous situation he was now in. Albus merely nodded as Harry said this, as if he was making perfect sense. Then again, one unflappable person trying to flap another unflappable person often made two people who understood each other perfectly.

"Mr. Potter, if the letter is correct…?" Albus began, and continued when he received a sharp nod. "According to my dear self, you are to be a seventh year student, but you may know the material already, and you are to go under the pretense of having previously been home schooled?" Another nod. "Also you are to be sorted again?" Another nod, although slightly hesitant. "And your alias is Ethan Lynn Rush." Albus said the last part decisively, eyes twinkling crazily. There was a slight pause from the man in front of him, whom Albus now knew to be Harry Potter, the son of James Potter, one of his disorderly Gryffindors, and then the man stood up, hands waving about frantically.

"No! No! The old man cannot possibly imagine—" he stopped raving for a moment to glare at the headmaster, who was currently smiling serenely at him. "You!" Harry roared, pointing an accusatory finger at the headmaster. "You annoying old goat! Ethan Rush indeed! The bloody cheek of you, old man! In twenty-one years when I see you again and you actually know what I'm talking about, I'll make you pay for this!"

Albus' smile merely changed to one of _slight_ concern, hiding the laughter in his eyes, for he indeed did know exactly the cause to the man's rant, and instead watched the young man before him finally run out of steam. He flopped, albeit gracefully, into the plum colored chair once more, one brooding hand on his chin.

"Very well Albus. I see I have no choice in the matter." He said this calmly and appeared very composed, leaning back in the chair slowly. Albus was beginning to wonder if he was indeed supposed to be in Gryffindor after all. "But I make my entrance on my own terms. If I have to go by that bloody stupid name, then my entrance has to make up for it."

Indeed, Albus mused, perhaps the sorting hat did make mistakes from time to time.

"Food." Sirius moaned, slumping in his seat as Van Krey, Willem, was sorted into Ravenclaw. "I need food!" His voice rose in volume as the food continued to be absent.

"Sirius!" An amber-eyed boy sitting across from him hissed, eyes glaring at Sirius' pitiful form. "It's almost over, and you ate half the trains supply of sweets anyways! I don't see how you're always so hungry!"

"It's the dog in him, Remus." Another voice said, patting Sirius on the back sympathetically. "But cheer up Padfoot! Look, Dumbledore's getting up now." James Potter gained Sirius' attention and pointed to where the headmaster was standing.

"Food?" Sirius pleaded, eyes darting up to where the old wizard was standing at the front of the Great Hall. "Finally!"

"And now it is my great pleasure to introduce Hogwarts' first ever transfer student. Please welcome Ethan Rush, who will now be sorted." Albus' gentle voice washed over everyone present, and he calmly gazed at the doors, causing everyone else to also turn to stare at them.

They didn't open.

Albus continued to wait expectantly, until Fawkes swooped down from somewhere near the ceiling, and trilled lightly into his ear, initiating the slight widening of the headmasters' eyes.

"Indeed." He said, somewhat sharply. "If you would be so good as to retrieve our dear Mr. Rush, then Fawkes?" The phoenix made a somewhat affirmative noise, and swooped back up to the ceiling, and out of sight. "A moment of your time, my apologies. It appears our guest has lost his way slightly." Albus now knew exactly what his future self meant he said to look out for this young man.

"Food." Sirius whined once more, sinking even farther down in his seat on the bench. "I can't believe this asshole is taking so long."

"Me neither." James agreed. "I'm starting to feel a bit like you, Padfoot. My stomach feels like it's eating itself."

"You are both impossible." Remus interjected. "He could have gotten lost and disappeared only to end up on the other side of the world, and all you two are thinking of is food." He muttered, more to himself than to either of the two boys sitting across from him, because both were still too wrapped up in their food (or lack thereof).

James had just opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the doors to the Great Hall swung open with a loud _bang_, and all the heads in the hall whipped around to stare at the smirking figure standing there, Fawkes curled comfortably on his shoulder.

"My apologies, _headmaster_." The figure sneered as he began striding confidently forward, spitting the last word out like it took terrible effort. "I had not realized how long your sorting would take, and so found other activities to satisfy my curiosity." He was at the beginning of the Gryffindor table now, and was slowly walking up to the sorting hat, his (dragon hide?) boots clunking with each step he took.

Sirius was now not complaining about food at all, and instead took time to enjoy another aspect of this years feast— namely a certain very attractive new student. With careful scrutiny Sirius eyed the young man. He noted all the wiry muscles that were contained in the tight black pants, and the lithe body that could easily be seen through the many undone buttons of his shirt, and was that the beginning of a tattoo that Sirius saw peeking out underneath the collar of his shirt?

"Even so, Mr. Rush, I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, considering you are a student." Albus reprimanded, and there were many sharp intakes of breath as students and teachers alike realized where the man had been.

"Bloody nutter," James muttered under his breath as the man began to near them, every pore of his body exuding confidence. "He gallivants off into the Forest, and then makes us sit here starving to death while he prances about half clothed. He bloody well needs to hurry up." By now Harry was _well_ within hearing distance for someone with his, er, _condition._

"What was that you said?" Harry drawled, coming to a stop right behind James Potter, who froze, wide-eyed. Remus, however, looked up at the man, and studied his features, and, inconspicuously, sniffed him. Sirius, however, turned around and splayed his legs out on the ground, elbows resting on the table behind him, a wide grin firmly in place.

"Mr. Rush, the sorting hat, if you please." Albus cut in, realizing just how much of a handful this Harry Potter would be.

"In a minute, if you would be so kind." Harry replied, mimicking the headmaster's gentle yet commanding tone, his eyes not leaving the back of James' head as it slowly turned around.

"I _said_," James began, looking up at the perfectly poised man standing as if he owned the hall. He hadn't planned to get into trouble _this_ early, but if the bastard was asking for it, well, it wasn't his fault. "That you had bloody well get a move on because some of us here like to eat instead of stare at your badly clothed body." James growled, glaring. Harry however was having difficulties suppressing a giggle.

_His glare's got nothing on Sev's._ Harry thought merrily, outwards the picture of arrogance. He allowed a wolfish grin to take over his face. He almost rubbed his hands together in glee when he saw the effects that his predatory smile made.

"You into blokes then?" He said, amusement obvious in his tone. "You admitted that you were staring, after all." He shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly.

"What? No, I-" James' eyes widened as he furiously tried to backpedal.

"I was." Sirius said, leering at Harry and allowing him to see his eyes to wander over his figure. Harry raised one arching eyebrow and quirked a lip in silent laughter, and was about to speak, but then he smelled something that forced him into silence.

A rat.

His gaze whipped to Peter Pettigrew, who was sitting there, fidgeting nervously, eyes shifting to anything but the wizard standing in front of the table. Seeing him, Ethan's eyes hardened into absolute hatred, and while Sirius and James were not able to read this look entirely, it did not get past Remus.

"Mr. Rush. _Now."_ This time Harry did not ignore the headmaster, and, with one last look of disgust at Pettigrew, he turned away, but not before meeting eyes with Remus. And what exactly did Remus see in the emerald eyes (Compassion? Sympathy? Understanding?) was what he was left wondering as the man strode up to the hat and defiantly shoved it onto his head, allowing his long, unruly, shaggy hair to stick out from underneath.

"What the _hell_." James hissed. "I mean, _what the hell_. Who does he think he is? What a bloody great first impression!" Remus turned to him, the anger obvious in the other boy's eyes, and suddenly a thought struck him.

"James." He said slowly, causing the other three boys to shift their gazes towards him. "How did he hear you from over there?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three –

**loathe **_vti_

to dislike somebody or something intensely

Harry, no, _Ethan_, cursed himself as he sat underneath the hat. Just what the hell was he playing at?! Getting his own father to hate him before his very first class even. Was he _insane?_ He had probably just defeated the entire purpose as to why Albus had sent him flying back to the Marauder's Era.

"Too right you are I think, Harry Potter." Harry jumped as he heard the voice in his head, and began scanning the crowd for some Legilimens. He stopped though, and scowled, as he remembered that obviously the hat could speak directly into his mind.

"It's Ethan now, my dear hat." He muttered darkly, absently reaching up and flicking the brim of the hat. "Ethan bloody Lynn Rush."

"Well I see I have already sorted you once, Mr Rush, and I believe I stand with what I said earlier." The hat said in a sort of know-it-all tone. "You would do well in Slytherin." At this, Harry's eyes widened, and he whipped off the hat, much to the entire room's surprise, and pointed a finger at it, lips already forming a snarl.

"You put me in Slytherin, and I will give you to the Weasley twins when I get my timeline sorted out, you floppy bastard!" He growled quietly, his voice rising in the end, before chucking the hat back on his head, allowing him to cover his eyes, and therefore also not notice the wide-eyed and disbelieving stares he was receiving.

No one _argued_ with the Sorting Hat, and certainly no one called it a "floppy bastard!"

"Now, Mr. Rush, there is no need for that kind of behavior." The had said huffily, if rather hurriedly. "Besides Slytherin is a perfectly respectable house, and you would do well there.

"I am completely aware of Slytherin being a lovely house, and, if so many people that I will later kill weren't in it, I would have no objections. However, I think that having to room with Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and others, and then on top of that having to eat in the same vicinity as Bellatrix Black every day might do serious things to my sanity, my dear sorting hat." Harry said sourly, stretching out his legs and crossing his arms.

"Ah, I do see your point my boy, and would take it under serious consideration, had you not already been completely batty." The hat retorted, obviously none too pleased with him after the threat of the Weasley twins.

"Oh, come on." Harry griped, really not wanting to draw any more attention to him, as he could sense all the eyes on him, and had a feeling they wouldn't be going away any time soon. "Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, if you please."

"Very well, if you insist." The hat said disagreeably, but Harry sighed in relief, and thought he heard an intake of breath as it readied itself to shout out either of two houses Harry insisted upon. "SLYTHINDOR!"

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone began either talking, or gasping in outrage. As Harry- _Ethan-, _whipped off the hat, he noticed old Albus looking completely unflappable, as usual, and instead rather amused, causing Ethan to figure that _older_ Albus must have informed him of this in the letter. Ethan, as you would have thought, was somewhat less than amused at this sudden new development. The headmaster raised his hand for silence, and was about to speak when Ethan found his voice.

"What the _fuck?!"_ He shrieked, not caring how immature he sounded. "You bloody, _stupid,_ infernal scrap of cloth!" His voice was deafening, and the students began inching away slowly as wind began whipping around the mysterious new student, causing his hair and clothes to blow around him. "Godric should have bloody well let Salazar throw you away, you daft, dim-witted piece of—"

"Mr. Rush, you may take a seat at either the Gryffindor or Slytherin table for now while your predicament is contemplated." Albus firmly interrupted Ethan's tirade, trying not to expose the younger years to language such as Ethan's this young in their life. Ethan, hearing the calming voice, glanced up, eyes flashing, and threw the hat back on the stool, and strode towards the tables before pausing mid step.

"Uh…" he paused, acting as if he didn't know which table was which, but in reality he was trying to decide which one to sit at." Which one is which, headmaster?" He asked, bright green eyes wide and, if you hadn't just witnessed the spectacle beforehand, innocent, even. The headmaster resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and said the names of Gryffindor and Slytherin, waving a hand at each table respectively.

Ethan was having difficulties deciding which group of people he should force himself to deal with (or _them_ to deal with _him)_, when he suddenly caught sight of a bored looking Severus Snape. Deciding that pissing off Severus Snape was something that could never be passed up on, he immediately strode towards the Slytherin table and gracefully slid himself into the seat next to his would-be Potions professor and posed a question.

"So that's definitely not normal, huh?"

**oOoOoOo**

"What kind of student appears randomly for their seventh year of schooling, is late to the feast because they were wandering off in the Forbidden Forest, hears you from an impossible distance James, ignores Albus Dumbledore, argues with the sorting hat, _insults_ the sorting hat, is sorted into Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin, and proceeds to sit next to Snape?" Remus asked hazily, still somewhat in shock from the events of the evening. He watched Malfoy make his way towards the new student.

"I don't know." James said, stabbing his Yorkshire pudding angrily. "But I hate him. I _loathe_ him." Sirius sighed around a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Mate, he did get you pretty badly." He brightened, ignoring the look of disgust that Remus sent him as he swallowed a gulp of pumpkin juice, potatoes still rolling around in his mouth. He swallowed slowly, and grinned. "We'll get him though. Don't worry Prongs, we'll get him."

"Will he be rooming with us?" Peter finally spoke up, asking the question that they were all wondering. There was a pause in the munching.

"That could make full moons rather difficult." James said quietly, eyeing the werewolf carefully.

"That's another thing James." Remus said, his voice equally soft. "He smells… strange. Not at all bad, but not… normal." He said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Slytherins." Sirius exclaimed. "They smell slimy. That's all Moony." Remus, however, shook his head and looked at his plate gloomily.

"No, that's not it. There's something familiar about the way he smells. It's a…" he hesitated under the scrutiny of his friends, "good… smell. He smells like home. Comforting." He paused, wincing as he saw the rather sickened look on James' face. "I don't know." He admitted miserably.

"Oh, come off it, Moony." Sirius said brightly, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's not like it's your fault he smells the way he does. You're just telling us, after all." Peter nodded eagerly at this, while James merely glared at the Slytherin table.

"Eating with bloody Snivellus." He mumbled under his breath. Looking down the length of his own table, he immediately caught the eyes of a pretty redheaded girl, who, the moment she saw him, wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked away. "Aw, Evans, don't be like that!" He called, grinning cockily. The girl ignored his words and continued chatting to one of her friends, a cute blonde girl, who glanced at James and shrugged. James sighed unhappily.

"They aren't talking though." Peter noted, causing the other three boys to look, and indeed notice that there seemed to be no words being exchanged between the Slytherin and the somewhat dubious Slytherin/Gryffindor.

"Well he's been near him. I refuse to dorm with someone that has been, halfway or not, sorted into Slytherin, and then gone and sat next to slimy Snivellus." Sirius sniffed disdainfully, shoving his mouth full of food once more.

"Slimy slithering Snivellus." James grinned at his friend.

"Slimy slithering sodding Snivellus." Sirius' eyes narrowed in mock competition.

"Slimy slithering sodding sneaking Snivellus."

"Slimy slithering sodding sneaking—"

"He's getting up." Remus said quietly, but the words made both boys quit their bantering and turn to stare at the tall enigmatic young man that was currently walking towards the head table. All eyes followed him as he strode up to the headmaster, spoke a few words, and then followed the man out of the hall and presumably to his office.

**OOoOoOo**

Ethan suppressed a chuckle as Severus looked at him in surprise. "No." He said stiffly, and Ethan was not shocked to note that his tone had not changed in twenty years. "It is not normal for one to be sorted into two houses. You are apparently a conundrum." Severus said this sneeringly, seeming to ignore Ethan while he placed a small quantity of food onto his plate.

"Yeah, it seems that I always am." Ethan said cheerily, grabbing a treacle tart and munching on it quietly, ignoring the raised eyebrow Severus shot him. "You have any idea as to what they'll be doing with me?"

"No." Severus said shortly, and Ethan assumed that to mean that the conversation was over. However, Ethan was still Harry Potter, and Harry Potter never let Severus Snape rest.

"Well I'm Ethan Rush." He said, his predatory grin in place once more as he stuck a hand out to the Slytherin next to him.

"I know." Severus replied curtly, but seeing that Ethan was not going to retract his hand until he at least replied, he spoke again. "Severus Snape." Ethan wasn't sure what Severus was about to do. Hex him, or shake his hand, but he never got the chance to find out, because it was at that moment that Lucius Malfoy decided to make his way over to him.

"Lucius Malfoy. Pleased to meet you… Rush, was it?" He drawled, and Ethan had to suppress a wince as the voice was so eerily similar to his son's, and when he heard Draco's voice, he had to restrain himself from hexing the guy.

"Yes, Ethan Rush." Ethan replied smoothly, shaking the extended hand reluctantly. _But we all have to play a part,_ he reminded himself, forcing a small smile, which probably came out as more of a smirk, but with the Slytherins, it worked.

"Rush," Malfoy mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I haven't heard the name before. Where does it hail from?" Ethan raised an elegant eyebrow in response.

"Scotland? Germany?" Ethan suggested, shrugging slightly, causing both Severus' and Malfoy's eyebrows to skyrocket. "I'm not a pureblood, if that's what you're getting at Malfoy. My mother was a muggleborn." Ethan snapped, eyes narrowed. Malfoy, however, glared back, and stood up once more, as Severus' eyes widened in surprise at Ethan's blatant admission at such a huge _fault._

"I suppose every house has its flawed members." Lucius said smoothly, glancing at Severus. "Two, in this case." He commented, a sneer turning up his lips as he walked back over to his previous seat beside the future Mrs Malfoy.

"Bloody arrogant cock sucker." Ethan said lightly.

"Indeed."

Ethan smiled wanly. Nothing had changed.

**oOoOoOo**

"So I sleep in the lions den but learn in the snake pit?" Ethan asked wryly, once again slouched comfortably in the plush violet armchair. "Is it just me or is there something distinctly wrong with this? But you knew it was going to happen, old man." Ethan stated, eyeing the seemingly harmless old man shrewdly. "Your bloody older self told you, didn't he? You? He? You?" Ethan eventually seemed to be questioning himself, rather than Albus.

"I might have acquired some previous knowledge that you didn't." The headmaster said airily, ignoring Ethan's narrowed eyes and popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "Lemon drop, Ethan?" Ethan glared at him for a moment more, but snatched several drops from the large bowl in front of him.

"Well I think it's bloody stupid, and I'm going to look a right prick trying to do it Albus." Ethan said sullenly. "As you said nothing earlier, I'm assuming the letter informed you of my _condition._" Ethan said around one of the candies, observing the man carefully.

"Oh yes." Albus said cheerfully, ignoring the first comment, much to Ethan's frustration. "Your wand condition." _Oh._ Ethan realized. _The other condition._ "I assume that the scar on your right arm is the remnants that cause you to no longer need your wand?" Albus asked, adjusted his half-moon glasses to get a better look at Ethan's mauled hand.

"Yes, due to _Priori Incantatem._ I'm afraid I held it just a tad too long." Ethan replied slowly, asking himself why Albus had neglected to inform himself of the _other_ condition. Not the condition, the _condition. _Well, he mused, if Albus didn't mention it, then supposedly it was for a reason. _Or, _Ethan realized grimly, _he's just a barmy old codger and has no idea what he's doing. _Albus, however, merely nodded, and did not mention another _condition._

"Very well Ethan, I have explained your situation to you, and if you have no complaints, I suggest you meander off to Gryffindor tower now. You can sit at either table for meals, and as I said, your classes will be with the Slytherins, although sometimes with the Gryffindors as well, and you will sleep in the Gryffindor dormitory." Albus said, and waved a hand in slight dismissal.

"You know," Ethan began hopefully. "You could just force the stupid hat to choose a house for me."

"Out with you!" Albus shouted, throwing a lemon drop at him. Ethan simply snickered, hope gone, and trotted out of the office, only to have to dodge a fast and furious attack from the gargoyle.

"Oh this is just ridiculous." Ethan said aloud. "You are impossible! I haven't even done anything to you yet! Leave me alone for once, you piece of dilapidated rubble!" Ethan barked, not noticing the figure appearing behind him until he ran into it. Startled, he turned around suddenly, palm out to fling a spell, only to see the concerned and slightly amused face of his (future) long time friend.

"Oh. Hello." Ethan said haltingly, lowering his palm and only just stopping himself from saying 'Remus,' and therefore completely giving himself away. He shuffled slightly, and scratched his exposed collarbone, before pulling his collar slightly to entirely cover the tattoo that sat there innocently.

"The gargoyle doesn't like you?" Remus asked, trying not to laugh at the man's obvious annoyance as the gargoyle started towards him once more.

"Of course he does! We're best mates! " Ethan said indignantly. "Now, do you mind if we continue this conversation somewhere other than here before my _friend_ decides to eat me?"

"Not at all." Remus replied, amused. Something about this man (perhaps his unusually soothing smell?) made Remus relaxed, and it both pleased and worried him. He absently began walking towards Gryffindor Tower, and the other man followed. Now that Remus saw him up close, he took in that he looked slightly older than most of the seventh years, if not by much. Mostly, he realized, it was the depth of emotion in his eyes.

"Er," he started, and Remus turned to him expectantly. "I'm supposed to be sleeping in Gryffindor Tower. Do you know where that is?" He asked, sounding slightly unsure of himself, while at the same time looking entirely at ease with the fact that he didn't know where he was going.

"We're heading there now. I'm a Gryffindor seventh year. You'll be rooming with me and a few others." Remus explained. "I'm afraid that you already met them before you were sorted." Ethan suppressed a snigger, and instead placed a look of apprehension on his face.

"Oh dear. You mean the bloke I seemed to have made a life time enemy of?" He stroked his chin in mock thought, and Remus laughed slightly.

"Yes, that would be James Potter. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus glanced up at Ethan, his six foot one frame easily towering over Remus' five foot seven. Amber met emerald, and both had a sudden feeling of approval. Remus had no idea why, but he felt at ease around the man he knew nothing about, and felt an extreme urge to please him.

"Ethan Rush. I'd tell you my middle name, but then I'd have to kill you." Ethan answered solemnly, but ruined the earnest reaction with a playful wink as they walked the familiar route to the Fat Lady. The one wink made Remus almost squirm with delight, and then with uneasiness as he realized what he was feeling, for absolutely no reason. He decided to ignore it as they reached the portrait, and chalked it up to the full moon having just passed.

"Gryffindor Tower is through here." Remus gestured towards the Fat Lady as they came to a stop.

"Very well." Ethan paused and waited for Remus to speak the password. "Are me and you having a little camp out tonight then Remus?" Ethan drawled, leaning casually against the wall as he realized Remus was no closer to speaking the password. Remus grinned, and Ethan was rather pleased to note that it did have a decidedly wolfish quality to it, which was, after all, rather appropriate.

"You will be, unless you tell me your middle name." Ethan scowled furiously, and Remus shrugged harmlessly. "You piqued my curiosity."

"How very Slytherin of you, Remus." Ethan retorted. "Very well. Lynn. My middle name is Lynn." Remus broke into a smile, eyebrows raised in amusement and spoke the password.

"Wild moor." The portrait swung open.

As they crawled through Ethan heard Remus say nonchalantly, "No wonder you didn't want to tell anyone."

"You are an utter bastard. I loathe you." Ethan said matter-of-factly, unknowingly reiterating James' earlier words. He was now in the Gryffindor common room, which was surprisingly empty, only a few fourth or fifth years playing exploding snap by the fireplace.

"Yes, of course." Remus agreed heartily, before starting up the stairs to the dormitories. "I'll show you to our dorm." Ethan, slightly filled with dread, followed halfheartedly. He never thought he would be so reluctant to see his father.

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews guys! I started this like waaay long ago sooo I'm starting to get the ball rolling here. But all of these chapters are from a long time ago and I'm hoping that they aren't too crappy or anything. So yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four –**

**af****front **_n_

an open insult or giving of offense to somebody

**oOoOoOo**

"Ethan Rush, meet Peter Pettigrew." _Disdain. _"Sirius Black." _Longing._ "And James Potter." _Uncertainty._

Remus carefully watched Ethan as he made the introductions, and noted the flicker of emotion that crossed his new roommate's face briefly at each name. The expression was there for barely a second, not even noticeable unless you were looking for it. Remus, with his inexplicable desire for attention from the young man, was, in fact, looking for anything.

"Rush." James sneered, and Remus sighed, sitting down on his bed and allowing James to take over.

"Hello." Ethan said brightly, much to everyone else's astonishment. "Pleasure to meet you Potter. I'm afraid I didn't see you at dinner. Perhaps I'll sit at the Gryffindor table in the morning." Ethan said cheerfully, pasting an 'honest' smile onto his face and removing his forgotten trunk from his pocket. James spluttered.

"You did see me at dinner!" He eventually got out, watching as Ethan placed the tiny trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Did I?" Ethan peered around at him, looking politely curious. "I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten." Seeing his father begin to seethe at his, and open his mouth to no doubt say something very rude, he interrupted. "Oh, wait a second." He paused, allowing the four other teenagers in the room to stare at him disbelievingly. "Ah, yes, you're the one who told me to hurry up, aren't you?" Ethan asked thoughtfully, ignoring his trunk for a moment.

"And you're the one who asked if I was into blokes." James snarled, taking a step towards Ethan, who raised his scarred hand, and waved a finger in a sort of scolding gesture.

"Yes, I am, and ignoring the fact that it wasn't an insult, and you just chose to take it that way, I am also the one asking you to take a step back, for your own safety." Ethan said casually, in what he considered to be a rather friendly tone.

"And why would my safety be jeopardized?" James sneered. "You don't even have your wand out." Ethan turned away for a moment, facing his trunk once more. He waved a hand over it, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "larger" and his trunk grew back to normal size.

He turned back to face four gaping mouths.

"That would be why you would want to take a step back." Ethan said, lip curling in ever so slight distaste as he eyed Peter's slightly trembling form.

"You can do wandless magic?" Sirius demanded, bounding over to him, grinning in a particularly dog-like way. Ethan raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, pulling off his boots as he did so.

"Not quite." He climbed onto his bed, still in his leather trousers and silk shirt, and slid under the covers. He hoped he made it obvious that he was offering no more information. _But,_ he reasoned, _these are Gryffindors, after all. Can't expect too much of them._

"Now I am going to sleep, and I suggest you three do the same. Good night." He sighed in relief, and shifted comfortably closing his eyes happily, the last sight he saw being James Potter's angry and slighted face.

**oOoOoOo**

When Ethan woke up the first thing he heard was 'bloody snake.'

"Someone talking about me then?" He called, pulling back his curtains to see James Potter muttering angrily to a rather dejected looking Sirius.

"Yes, but not _to_ you, Rush, so butt out." James snapped, glaring at the man, who stared back blearily, but sobered up at the comment. Remus, who had just returned from the bathroom, eyed the situation warily, as it didn't look to be a promising one.

"You have my apologies, Potter, if I offended you with my comment yesterday. I was in a new place with new people and was quite affronted when I heard your comments. I am a proud person, Potter, and it is not easy for me to offer a request for forgiveness, so I hope you make use of this one. You will not receive another." Ethan said quietly, hoping that this would be the last of the argument made yesterday, as he really did not wish to make an enemy of the person he had longed for affection from since… well, all his life, really.

The three Gryffindors, as Peter was already at breakfast, stared at him, startled, and Ethan took that opportunity hurriedly to grab some clothes and slip into the bathroom, leaving the three to discuss his somewhat reluctant, but still freely given, apology.

"Accept it." Remus said the moment Ethan was out of the room. "He swallowed his pride James. Accept the apology." When James opened his mouth to protest, Remus shook his head. "He was confronted with a whole new school and new people. He was scared, and reacted as such. Accept it James."

"Prongsie, although I am entirely with you on the him-being-a-slimy-bastard front, if you don't take the apology, it's going to make you seem like an arse, and either way, I'm sure we can find other reasons to hate the git." Sirius suggested, an uncharacteristically intelligent reaction to such a situation. James scowled furiously, but as he got dressed, he eventually tossed them both an almost imperceptible nod.

"I trust him." Remus said once he was fully dressed. He rummaged through his trunk, grabbing the books needed for his morning classes, and turned back to his friends, who were currently staring at Remus in shock.

"Moony," Sirius said hesitantly. "He's a snake."

"He's also a lion." Remus snapped. He absently noted that he could still faintly smell Ethan, although he wasn't sure if it was his clothes or bed, or just a lingering smell.

"He's a git!" James shouted indignantly. "And you don't even know him!" he added. "How can you trust him?" Remus wavered slightly, but gazed directly at James, and shrugged.

"Moony likes him." He said softly, looking away from them. " I can't change that Prongs, Padfoot." At this both James' and Sirius' gaze softened a bit, and they shrank back from their offensive stances slightly. "I can't help it."

**oOoOoOo**

"Oh bloody hell." Ethan muttered as he looked through the clothes he had brought into the showers with him. He had, in fact, forgotten a shirt. He could have merely put on the silk shirt from the previous day, but after carefully smelling it once, with Ethan's _condition_ enhancing his sense of smell, he could hardly stay standing, and decided firmly against knocking himself out with his own odor. It was quite vexing though, that it had to be his shirt that he had forgotten.

That was the thing he really wanted, after all. Shit, he'd confront the Gryffindors without _pants_, but without a shirt? With his _scar_ perfectly visibly? He didn't mind them seeing the scars (they must have already seen the one on his wand arm), or the tattoo, but the _scar,_ he minded quite a bit.

"Fuckfuckfuck." Ethan grunted, before sighing, resigned to his fate. He pulled on his baggy denim jeans over black silk boxers, both from a popular store in muggle London, tossed his towel over his shoulder, and braved the Gryffies' stares. After all, he was in Gryffindor for a reason, eh? Gryffindor bravery and all that?

He opened the door only to hear Remus' slightly scared voice say softly 'I can't help it.' There was a moment of silence, which Ethan used to steel himself for the stares that his _scar_ was about to receive. He shoved the door open and strode in, his mask of nonchalance firmly in place.

"Sorry," he said airily. "Forgot my shirt, it seems." He quickly opened his trunk and began rummaging about in it for a suitable shirt, ignoring the looks that he anticipated.

He got just what he expected, three disbelieving stares, although of quite varying kinds.

Sirius and his wandering eyes that trailed down the hair that disappeared into the waistband of Ethan's jeans, his stare of admiration of his toned chest and stomach, lust, and of course, _slight_ surprise at the enormous jagged scar on his stomach and side that looked like it should have ripped him nearly in half.

James and his furrowed brow, his glare of annoyance at having to see him half naked, incredulousness at the immense tattoo that began at the underside of his left wrist and coiled around his arm to end at his right collarbone. It was, of course, of a serpent, but looking closer, one would notice that it was, in fact, a blind basilisk. James' stare also included disbelief at the sight of the scar that should have killed him.

Remus' gaze held more than either of the other two boys' and it was the only one that Ethan looked back into. Remus' gaze held a desire, a _hunger_, that not even he could explain, but it also held acceptance and understanding. He knew what caused the scar, but he didn't know what caused the burning itch that was now plaguing him whenever he encountered Ethan.

"That's from a bite." He blurted plaintively, and Ethan barely caught the hidden pain and comprehension in the statement. Remus bit his lip nervously, hoping Ethan wouldn't be angry at the exposure he caused.

"Yeah." He agreed, a slight quirk to his lips as he threw on a white wife-beater, and then a very well worn in black button-up shirt that he left unbuttoned. "From a lion." He added with a laugh. "They don't like me very much you see." He paused for a moment, adjusting his sleeves slightly. "I do believe I'll sit with them today, try my luck and such. I'll see you lads soon, and I hope you'll think about what I said Potter." With a nod, Ethan left the room, whistling cheerfully, as if no one had seen the fatal wound he bore the mark of.

"That couldn't be from a lion." Remus informed his friends with a grimace.

**oOoOoOo**

"I hate mornings, yes I do, I hate mornings, how 'bout you?" Ethan sang cheerily as he trotted down the stairs and into the hallway, only to completely bowl over into an all too familiar face. He almost cringed, but caught himself, and smiled apologetically instead.

"Oh, good lord, my sincerest apologies. It appears that my feet have gotten the best of my mind _again._" He said, allowing what was supposed to seem like natural honesty seep into his tone. He reached down and gently helped the woman back onto her feet, and gazed into eyes identical to his own. "I am terribly sorry."

Lily laughed, and Ethan nearly died right then and there. The tinkling sound was probably one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, and for a moment, a single moment, he bloody loved Albus for forcing him back here.

"Oh, its nothing at all. At least you have the good grace to apologize. Profusely, I might add.' She said, grinning up at him, her words perfectly enunciated, causing Ethan to suppress a wince as he thought of Hermione, who did much the same thing. "I'm Lily Evans, I'm in Gryffindor." She noted that Ethan wasn't wearing his school robes, and frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

Ethan got the feeling that Lily was going to cause a lot of unwanted thoughts relating towards Hermione, but he didn't stop himself from attempting to befriend her immediately.

"Well, Lily Evans, I am Ethan Rush, and I suppose I'm in Gryffindor too." He smiled in a way that he hoped was sheepish, and he assumed he got it right, as Lily merely smiled back. "Allow me to escort you to your seat?" He suggested smoothly. "An apology for knocking you off your feet?" He blinked once, then chuckled. "Well, Lily Evans, it looks like you turned me into a poet, and I didn't even know it." He chortled again, and then anxiously turned to Lily once more, hoping he hadn't scared her off. Instead she was staring at him in slight surprise.

"You're obviously not a pureblood." She stated.

"No. indeed not." He drawled. "Why, are you one of those muggleborn haters?" He asked suddenly, suppressing a scheming grin, and forcing a worried look onto his face. "I'm a half-blood, myself."

"Oh, goodness, no!" Lily exclaimed hurriedly. "I'm a muggleborn, actually. It's just that, er, well, most Slytherins, er-" she stumbled over her words, and Ethan chuckled slightly again, and took her arm, guiding her smoothly towards the table he knew to be Gryffindor. As they sat themselves, he spoke.

"I know, Lily Evans. Most Slytherins are purebloods. I was only teasing you." He grinned again, and unknowingly allowed it to be slightly feral, causing Lily to start slightly, but frown instead.

"You don't have to call me Lily Evans you know." She pointed out. "Lily will do quite well." Ethan tilted his head in acquiesce, and smiled softly.

"Ethan will do, for me as well." Lily smiled back at him, and then remembered something from his introduction yesterday. "What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest yesterday, Ethan?" She asked, lips turning down to form a frown once more. "It's dangerous! You could have gotten seriously hurt. Or in trouble." She added, while plucking a piece of toast from a platter in front of them. Ethan noted the motherly tone that was already present in her voice, and once more forced down buried memories of his time spent with Hermione.

"It was for school, I'll have you know." Ethan said in mock indignation. "I was collecting potions ingredients that have to be picked the evening after the full moon. I did not wish to wait until next month." He informed her, hoping this true excuse would appease her scholarly instincts, and, to his great relief, they did. Somewhat.

"Well I suppose that is a much better reason to go out there than most have," she said, the frown disappearing. "But still, it's dangerous." She insisted.

"Well then, my fair lady, next time I wander my way down there, I will ask a teacher to accompany me." He said, somewhat sarcastically, but a pacifying tone was present in his voice. She smiled back through a mouthful of toast, and watched as he munched on an apple, happy to sit in silence. Eventually she had another question though, and Ethan was not at all displeased by her continuing the conversation.

"Why do you need potions ingredients anyways? Can't you just get them from the Potions classroom?" She asked curiously, eyeing him with interest. Ethan grimaced slightly at the question he knew would come, and smiled evasively.

"Lily Evans, I cannot get many ingredients from the Potions store room, and as to my interest in Potions, which you are no doubt about to ask about," he noted the blush that formed on her face, and patted himself on the back for being correct, and actually seeming to understand at least one of his parents, "I was, in my past home schooling, erm, rather shite at Potions, to be quite frank."

He scowled again, thinking of the many explosions he had caused up until sixth year, when he began receiving private tutoring from Hermione and Snape, separately, and therefore learned a great deal more.

"But I eventually got the tutoring I needed to become adequate at it, and now I refuse to let the slippery knowledge fall from my unsure grip." He ended it dramatically, with a hand thumping theatrically onto the table, causing Lily's eyes to light up, both at his apparent lust for knowledge, and at his amusing tendencies. "I mean, I finally caught on to it, for fuck's sake. The little knowledge of the subject I do possess will not escape me." His voice was determined and sure, and only part for show.

"I do believe that we'll get along quite all right, Mr Rush." She said, a sparkle in her eye.

"Indeed, Lily Evans." Ethan would have continued, but he noticed a familiar trio out of the corner of his eye.

At that moment, the three Marauders that remained to enter the Great Hall, in fact, _did,_ along with the blonde girl that Lily had been chatting with the previous day. The girl jogged over to where Lily and Ethan sat, and immediately sat herself across from Lily.

"All right Lils, introduce me." She said briskly, turning to Ethan and smiling flirtatiously. He suppressed an evil laugh and, responding in kind, flashing her a charming smile, and turning expectantly to Lily.

"Ethan Rush, this is Diana Mayne, and although she seems quite single, she is entirely taken by Jeremy Brown over there." As she said this, and vaguely gestured to a bloke sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Ethan had the startling realization that she was, in fact, Lavender Brown's mother. He resisted the urge to widen his eyes, and settled with another dazzling smile, causing Diana to blink dazedly.

"Charmed, I'm sure." He inclined his head slightly, not taking his eyes off of where James, Sirius, and Remus had appeared. James seated himself next to Lily, Sirius across from Ethan, and Remus next to Sirius.

"Hello Lily, Ethan, Diana." Remus said, also nodding his head in acknowledgement to them both, his eyes lingering on Ethan for longer than was quite necessary.

"Diana, Lily, hullo." Sirius said cheerfully, grinning at the girls, before turning towards Ethan and settling with a sort of half flirtatious/half wary grin.

"Diana, Lily." James said stiffly, glaring at Ethan as he said it. "Rush." He growled, but curtly nodded slightly, so Ethan took that as an acceptance of his apology. Lily simply sniffed at the greeting from James, and continued eating her toast, ignoring James pointedly. Ethan on the other hand, was elated that he got a greeting from his father, and chose to respond.

"Potter, Black, Remus." He said, acting as if someone had just struck him with a cheering charm, his smile was so wide.

"What's this?" Sirius gasped, sitting up completely straight. "I'll have none of this 'Black' nonsense, Ethan! It's Sirius, or nothing at all." He said solemnly, ignoring James' muttering, which sounded uncannily like 'traitor.'

"Not joking?" Ethan asked utterly straight-faced. Sirius glanced at him questioningly, and opened his mouth, before pausing, and bursting into laughter. Even James sported a _tiny _grudging smile.

"Oh Merlin." Sirius gasped out. "Beat me to my own joke, he did!" He said this proudly, and Ethan couldn't suppress a pleased grin. "Remus, I do believe the lad made the first joke about my name this year." Remus flashed a smile towards them both, exposing sharp canines, and quickly dug into his own breakfast. Ethan, however, noticed the slight discomfort that Remus held, and quickly excused himself.

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you, dear Lily Evans," she rolled her eyes. "I was greatly in need of the company, and I do fear that was it not for you I would not be here this day." He said solemnly, much to James' chagrin. Lily, however, merely scoffed.

"_I _do fear, Mr Rush, that you have an incurable penchant for the dramatics." She noted, eyes still fixed on her toast, evidently intent on ignoring Ethan.

"Ah, Miss Lily Evans! You affront me!" He gasped, and clutched a hand to his heart, but seeing the others at the table beginning to become riled up, and not just James, much to Ethan's surprise, he decided to make haste in his departure.

"But as it is, I have Herbology with the dear Slytherins and Hufflepuffs soon, so I must take my leave. I believe I will see you all for Transfiguration though, so we will not be apart for long. Take care, loves." He flashed another stunning smile towards the lot of them, and then sauntered off towards the greenhouses, chuckling to himself, and cursing himself, in turn, along the way.

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: **Okay so this is pretty much filler. Sorry. I kinda suck. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five –**

**tal**-**ent **_n_

a natural ability to do something well

a person or people with an exceptional ability

**OoOoOoOoO**

"That bloody twat has a real talent for pissing me off." James growled as Ethan strolled away, somehow knowing how to get to the greenhouses.

"I can't believe you, Potter!" Lily snapped, grabbing her book bag from where it rested by her feet and standing up. "You're the one who decided to make an enemy of a scared new student yesterday whose capabilities and talents you had no information about." She stood, hand on her hip, glaring at James, who glared right back, waiting for Diana to join her, which she did so, with haste. "And _you_ have the gall to complain about him now."

"Evans, you didn't see the guy yesterday after dinner." James whined, still glaring angrily the spot that Ethan has recently vacated. "He's a git! And a Slytherin!" His voice was steadily rising in volume.

"He apologized this morning." Remus pointed out, but James ignored him, while Lily held out a hand and adopted a 'see?!' expression.

"James Potter, I have to say that in this one, as usual, you are the git. He was perfectly all right with me this morning." She said scathingly, before quickly walking off to Arithmancy with Diana.

"Sorry Prongsie." Sirius patted him on the back in consolation, but winced slightly as he remembered that, indeed, Ethan was a Slytherin. "I can't believe he's a slimy snake though. It really is a shame." Sirius said sadly, but quickly loading his plate with bacon and eggs.

"Why?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius oddly. Sirius however, just shrugged, mouth full of egg.

"I've got eyes, Moony. The guy isn't hard to look at." Sirius glanced at James, and paused for a moment. "Actually, James, he looks quite a bit like you."

James frowned, glaring at Sirius. "I refuse to be compared to a snake. I look nothing like him." James insisted, crossing his arms.

"Well," Sirius began, eyeing James' stagnant form. "The eyes are different, his hair is longer, but you both seem to have inherited hair that sticks up everywhere. His cheekbones are higher, and his nose is quite a bit smaller, and he doesn't have glasses, and he's taller." Sirius nodded to himself. "I'd say that's about it."

"And he has a huge bite taken out of his stomach." Remus muttered, although, now that Sirius mentioned it, he couldn't stop himself from noting the abnormal resemblance between the new student and James Potter.

"Remus, what _is_ that bite from?" Sirius asked over James' continuing protests that Ethan indeed, did _not_ look the slightest bit like him ('I have charm and charisma! That guy has tattoos and a smirk!').

"He said it was from a lion." Remus said evenly, shrugging one shoulder as he ate. "I'm not going to assume he was lying. It looks like it could very well be from a lion."

"Moony, our resident bite-expert!" James exclaimed, laughing, clapping him on the back exuberantly, before his present gloom overtook him once more. "But he probably was lying, you know. Bastard probably was getting his jollies torturing some animal, and that's what happening to him."

"Blast Ended Skrewt?" Sirius suggested, waving his knife about.

James feigned contemplating this, but shook his head. "Wrong jaws, my canine compadre."

"It did look like a lion bite or something." Sirius admitted. "Perhaps a sign?"

"An omen." James agreed readily. Both dark haired boys didn't notice their friends' growing discomfort as they cunningly deduced that a lion had attacked their new dorm mate, therefore showing how un-Gryffindorish he was, and how little he was to be trusted.

It seemed as though they had entirely disregarded both Ethan's and Remus' words from before breakfast.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Must you do that?" Severus asking, exasperation evident in his tone. Ethan's gaze snapped up to him from the plant he was unenthusiastically trimming.

"Do what?" He asked vaguely, startled slightly that the normally taciturn Slytherin had induced a, erm, not so much _conversation, _as a complaint, perhaps, but still, Ethan clung to the fact that it was something. He was determined to get under the man's skin.

"That infernal whistling." He snapped, glaring at Ethan harshly, meeting amused green eyes with aggravated black ones before turning promptly back to his plant that he was carefully shearing.

"Sorry Sev. Didn't notice." Ethan apologized, flashing Severus a grin as the man froze when he heard the nickname.

"_Don't._" He hissed. "That is an _abhorrent_ nickname and I refuse to acknowledge it." He glared angrily at Ethan, eyes staying fixed on the bemused man for longer, just growing more cross as he continued to smile and apologize, cheerfulness still evident in his tone and mannerisms.

"Sorry Sev. Forgot." Ethan said for what seemed like the one-hundredth time in the past hour. Severus hissed in anger. "No need to get all shirty, Severus."

"You, Rush, are a nuisance." He snapped, before gathering his things tidily into his bag and stalking off as Professor Sprout dismissed them.

"Oi!" Ethan shouted, jogging to catch up to him. "I don't know where the Transfiguration room is!" Severus didn't slow.

"If you could just _desist _with all of your annoying habits then perhaps, _perhaps_, I would show you where your classes were." Severus snapped as Ethan hurried along, but then he paused. "Where is your bag?"

"What bag?" Ethan asked, bewildered.

"You _book_ bag! With quills, books, parchment?" Severus asked, annoyance obvious. "The things you need for all your classes?" Ethan smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as they walked.

"Hah, uh, funny story about that, now that you mention it." He began, eyes scanning the halls for anyone familiar looking. Severus ignored the unconcealed attempt at evading his answer, and glared. "Er, I don't have one?"

"You don't have one?!" Severus exploded, taking a deep breath before entering the Transfiguration classroom.

"Nah. Don't need one. I keep all my information up here." Ethan tapped his head with one finger, grinning slightly. "I have a good memory. It's a talent." Severus pointedly ignored this and took a seat in the third row on the left side of the room, where Slytherins sat scattered about, purposely not nearing the right side of the room.

Ethan sighed as he glanced around the room, only to find himself sitting in the middle row. _Bugger._

"So I take it the Gryffindors sit on the right side only, and the Slytherins the left?" He asked wryly, running a hand through his already mussed hair.

"Yes. Feel free to sit farther away from me, I would have no complaints." Severus said, almost wistfully, causing Ethan to chuckle quietly and ignore the suggestion.

"You know Severus," Ethan said thoughtfully, "I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me very much."

"Really? Whatever gave you that preposterous idea, Rush?" Severus replied scornfully, taking out his wand and laying it on his desk.

"I think it's the somewhat less-than-affectionate tone you use with me, Severus." Ethan said sadly, shaking his head, but straightening slightly as he sensed a familiar presence enter the room.

"And here I was, thinking that my sugar-coated words merely assured you of my fondness for you and your repulsive and detestable habits."

"Aw, Severus, you're too good to me." Ethan said happily. _God, Severus hasn't changed a bit._ He turned when the presence he felt took a seat to his right.

"Hey."

"Wotcher, Remus." Ethan grinned at the boy next to him, but noticed Severus' stiffening as the rest of the Marauders took seats next to Remus, and therefore near Severus and Ethan. "I've just been told that I have repulsive and detestable habits." He said absently, eyes wandering over to the other three.

"You do." James snapped, still not over Lily's comments from the morning.

"Well," Ethan said, smirking, "you and Severus agree on something then." He smiled innocently as both Severus and James reddened with embarrassment and anger at actually having _agreed_ on something, albeit unknowingly.

"Wands out." A stern voice called from the front of the room, causing a hushed quiet to fall across the room, the sounds of scrabbling quickly following as people hurriedly removed their wands from their pockets or bags.

Ethan frowned. _Bugger. This soon?_ He was aware that at one point or another people would become aware of this particular condition, but he hadn't realized it would be so soon. _Well, _he mused, _wands are a rather big part of the wizarding world, you twit._

"Mr Rush, please take out your wand." Professor McGonagall looked at Ethan expectantly, and he scowled as he noticed the Marauders look at him, their apprehension evident.

"Don't have one." He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his neck, a careless smirk gracing his lips. The comment caused the teacher, and most of the students, to stare at him in confusion and bafflement. "Is it a problem?" His voice was smooth and silky. Severus from 1998 would have been proud.

"And how," McGonagall began, staring severely at him, "do you plan to do your schooling without magic?"

A light laugh escaped Ethan's lips, and several students winced. "Oh, professor, I didn't mean to say I don't have a way of doing magic." He smiled gently in a sort of condescending way. "I merely don't have, or need, a wand,"

Several startled outbursts from the Gryffindors, and disbelieving sneers from the Slytherins followed this admission. Ethan noticed Severus staring at him in mild shock.

"Prove it, Rush." Lucius Malfoy taunted from the far left of the room. Ethan turned to him calmly and raised an eyebrow, before turning back towards the teacher.

"If you indeed do not need a wand to do magic, Mr Rush, then you should have no trouble transfiguring your desk?" McGonagall prompted, gesturing towards the clear desk sitting innocently in front of him.

Ethan sighed heavily, as if this was a great task, and stretched out his arm. "Dog." He muttered, before flicking his finger idly.

The class, which had been on edge watching the display, immediately broke out into shocked and amazed conversation when his desk began bouncing around happily, tongue lolling out as it bounded over to Sirius, who gave it a glare, before reluctantly scratching it behind the ears.

"That wasn't even the proper incantation!" Severus whispered indignantly, causing Ethan to shrug lazily.

"Magical theory, Severus. It's the thoughts, not the words."

"You're a twit."

Ethan threw him an idle amused glance. "What can I say? It's a talent. Can I have my desk back, Sirius?"

Lunchtime brought along many awed and baffled stares, much to Ethan's amusement and relative ignorance. He sat down next to a disgruntled Severus, who told him expressionlessly that he had 'no desire to be in the same vicinity as such a bumbling fool' and Ethan conveniently didn't hear his protests, instead whistling while he filled up his plate.

"How is it that these idiots staring at you has no effect?" Severus muttered, halfway through lunch. He poked gloomily at his mashed potatoes.

"You know," Ethan responded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That's a good question. To be honest, I didn't really notice. What the fuck." _I've gone mad. I have an "incurable penchant for the dramatics," and I don't even know when people are staring at me. Good lord, I'm just as barmy as the old man._

"You didn't notice that almost every single person in the Great Hall is either staring at you or talking about you?" Severus asked dryly, looking at Ethan with unyielding obsidian eyes.

"When everyone stares at you your whole life, you don't really notice it anymore." Ethan said quietly, automatically, and when Severus' eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to most likely question him, Ethan immediately shook his head. "My past is not up for discussion at the present time, Sev." Severus couldn't stop the huge disappointment that he felt at the words, but also couldn't stop the annoyance at the undignified nickname.

"Don't call me that." He snapped, eyes flicking absently back over to Ethan, before back to his plate.

"Aw, come on Sev!" Ethan whined, pouting in a most childish way. "If I can't even call you Sev, then how do you expect me to tell you about my past? I know you want to knooow." The last word had a singsong lilt to it, and, knowing that the brat was right, Severus scowled, and said nothing.

Ethan just grinned, and hummed cheerfully.

The rest of the day was rather boring for Ethan, and consisted of Care of Magical Creatures, which, being in year Seven, was now a combination class, and had members of all four houses in it. There were a few Ravenclaws, although there weren't many of them. He figured that most of them preferred book work, or writing about them, rather than hands on experience with them. There were even less Hufflepuffs, and Ethan remembered how the Headmaster had once mentioned Professor Kettleburn wanting to leave with the rest of his limbs still attached. Ethan, however, was not at all nervous at the prospect of dangerous creatures, because nothing could surprise him after Grawp, and having Hagrid as a teacher.

_Hagrid._

He suppressed a torrent of unwanted emotions and beamed (_in a most annoying fashion, _Severus would interject) as he trotted down the path by himself. Severus had dropped Care of Magical Creatures after the previous year, stating that he had better things to do with his time then poke fire breathing animals with sticks. Ethan was supposed to walk with another Slytherin down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but it seemed that none of the others really wanted to help him, the _half-blood_, and Ethan, of course, had no trouble finding the place.

He was rather interested in seeing how all the houses interacted, and was not surprised when he saw the small amount of Slytherins and Gryffindors also in the class. He was also not shocked when he saw all four Marauders sitting at the base of a large tree, chatting happily while waiting for their teacher. Ethan suppressed a groan.

"Why?" He muttered, gazing up at the sky in desperate confusion. "I did my part in this bloody world, _why_ are you out to get me?" He grumbled, glaring angrily at the gods. "I didn't do anything to deserve this kind of retribution!" He snapped, forgetting where he was.

"Talking to yourself now Rush?" A drawling voice called out from quite near. Apparently Ethan had continued to walk closer to the group while he denounced the gods. "You're mental, aren't you _half-blood."_

"Well, Lucius," Ethan said happily, walking over to where Lucius stood with his group of Slytherins. He stood in front of him, grinning nastily. "I'm definitely a half-blood," He agreed amiably. "And about being mad? You know, I think I am." The grin widened, and Lucius was reminded vaguely of a predator about to catch his prey. The blonde looked rather put off at the words, and his eyes flicked over to where the rest of the class was watching in interest, no matter what house they were. He couldn't lose face. He was a Malfoy.

"Well don't get near me. Your impurity and madness could be catching." He sniffed disdainfully, his grey eyes full of malice. Ethan, however, snickered at the words.

"My _impurity, _Lucius?" He asked loudly, making sure everyone could here him. _Yep, definitely a penchant for the dramatics. Fuck. _He looked around at the people watching him, and emerald briefly met amber, before turning back to mercury. "Aw, Lucius, are you _pure,_ babe?" Lucius looked disgusted at the term of, ah, endearment that Ethan used, however sarcastic his tone was. "You _innocent?_ You a _virgin_, sweetheart?" His words were taunting, and Lucius flushed slightly at them, the pink standing out against his pale complexion.

"That isn't what I meant!" He snapped, unable to hide the embarrassment and irritation in his tone. He looked up at Ethan's face, and realized that the man knew this, of course, and was teasing him for his own amusement.

"Really, Lucius." His name was hissed slightly, and the aristocrat was reminded briefly of a snake about to strike. "Well I have no idea what else you could possibly mean, darling." He paused for a brief second. "Unless you mean how the blood of my dirty mudblood mother is coursing through my veins." There were several gasps as Ethan used the word so publicly, although it was common out of some mouths, and not just in Slytherin. "Is that what you meant?" He took a step forward, so his face was mere inches from the blondes. He smiled, and Lucius swallowed nervously. The smile was not very comforting. He leaned forward, so his mouth was by Lucius' ear, and over his shoulder, he made eye contact with Remus once more. This time he held it, but spoke to Lucius, so softly that only he could hear it.

"I can smell your fear."

He stepped back, smiling, and ignoring the slight trembling in the blonde's hands, he sauntered over to Remus, whistling jauntily.

"Wotcher, Remus." He stood next to the werewolf, who sat at the tree, Sirius to his left, and stared up at the man. "How were your morning classes?" Remus spluttered disbelievingly.

Ethan was quite disappointed when he realized that he had spent all his spare time before class taunting Lucius. What a shame. He didn't have any time to chat with Remus. He was further disappointed when Kettleburn assigned them partners for their assignment, and he was unable to talk to Remus throughout the period. However, he was quite pleased when after the class, Remus jogged to catch up with him, the rest of the faithful Marauders slightly further behind.

"Interesting class, huh?" Ethan greeted him, smiling openly, his hands shoved in his pockets as they made the way up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I think the even _before_ class was much more interesting." Remus replied wyrly, shooting Ethan an odd glance. He just chuckled.

"Well, yes, I have a talent with creating interesting events."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six –**

**test **_n_

a series of questions, problems, or practical tasks to gauge somebody's knowledge, or ability, or experience

a declaration, demonstration or oath of conformity or loyalty, especially to the Anglican Church (_archaic_)

an often difficult situation that will provide information about somebody or something

**OoOoOoOoO**

"That _thing_ was ridiculous." Ethan stated bluntly, irritation obvious in his tone. He was walking with Remus and Lily back to the Gryffindor common room after DADA. The only comforting thing about the _supposedly _NEWT-level class was that Peter had not done well enough to get into it, so at least he didn't have to deal with the rat.

"It was just a test to gauge our knowledge." Lily replied, frowning. "We have a new teacher each year in Defense. He wanted to know what we have learned so far, Ethan." She walked with her books clutched to her chest, as if they were her grounding. Ethan snorted inwardly. They probably were, just like books were to-_ no._

"It was lower than an OWL level test." He retorted, crushing the unwanted memories of his past. "I could have done that in my sleep."

"Modest, aren't you?" Remus asked lightly, grinning at the expression on his friends face. He walked slightly hunched over, as if trying to avoid attention. His book bag was slung over his shoulder, and looked as though it was stuffed with books. It wasn't as bad as Lily though, whose bag was so full she had to carry several books as well.

"No!" He protested, before freezing. "Wait. Yes, I am modest, no, I am not boasting or anything. Any seventh year should have been able to do that in their sleep, not just me. At least, anyone in NEWT Defense." He declared as they waited for a staircase to appear so they could get to the seventh floor.

"Sure." Remus said sarcastically. And grinned again when Ethan frowned and pouted. He was a confusing one, that was definite. One moment he was acting like he was older than all of them, and the next like he was a child. It was bloody bewildering, but also strangely refreshing.

"Well maybe you should tell the professor that next class." Lily said haughtily. "Wild moor." She slipped through the portrait hole, and immediately sat down at one of the tables, opening up her bag and pulling out materials from her classes that day.

"Oh, bloody hell. Not studying already." Ethan muttered. He looked at Remus for support, but he had already sat down next to Lily, also pulling out his books. "Fuck, come on you guys!" Lily glared at him for his language, and for interrupting her. "We barely got any homework! What the hell!" Remus turned to Lily, who shook her head and went back to work. Remus shrugged, and pulled out a seat next to him for Ethan.

"Fucking hell." Disgruntled, he slouched down into the seat, and rested his head on his arms. "Bloody Ravenclaw Gryffindorks." Remus snickered, but Lily ignored him, but frowned when she noticed that not only was Ethan not removing his books to study from, but he also seemed to not have any.

"Where are your books Ethan?" She demanded primly, setting down her quill and blowing on the parchment gently. She was _re_writing her notes. _Re_writing them. Apparently they weren't neat enough the first time around.

"Oh, in my trunk somewhere I think." His voice came out muffled, as his head was still stuck in the crook of his arm, and he waved an arm around vaguely, gesturing up the stairs to the dorms.

"And your notes?" Lily was practically frothing at the mouth. A vague grunt of confusion made her eyes flash dangerously. Remus leaned back nervously. "Are you trying to tell me that you not only didn't bring a _thing_ to classes, but you also didn't take any notes?" If she wasn't so mild-mannered, Remus would have called it a snarl. Ethan looked up fearfully.

"I know the material!" He said hurriedly, furiously trying to back pedal. "Merlin, I know the stuff, I swear!" Her eyes narrowed.

"What spell do you use to get rid of vampires?" She snapped, opening her Defense book and pulling out several pages of notes, her tiny handwriting cramming an obscene amount of text on the pages.

"Solaris." Ethan replied absently, leaning back in his chair, his casual air returning at an alarming rate. He smiled. After receiving training from Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, on top of several others, he was fairly sure that he knew pretty much all the spells she could think of.

After several long minutes of Lily shooting questions at an alarming rate, she finally backed down, and her gaze softened. He smiled slightly, hoping that this was over and he could go back to sleep or something.

"I can see why you found the Defense test easy." Lily commented, pulling out a new piece of parchment and dipping her quill into her inkpot. Scribbling readily, she continued. "If I need any help in the class, Rush, I'm asking you for help, and I will be expecting it." Ethan's eyes widened in surprise, but then he realized that this was Lily showing that she respected his knowledge of the subject, and was acknowledging that he was better than her at it or at least knew more about the practical part.

"Jolly good, Lily Evans." She snorted, and ignored him. Ethan turned to look at Remus, who was occupied with the short Charms essay he had to write for homework. He didn't notice Ethan's eyes on him, until he had finished the essay and was blowing on the ink to dry it faster. He raised an eyebrow at the amused expression.

"What?" He asked, shifting to put the parchment into a folder and back into his bag.

"Oh nothing." Ethan said airily, stretching his arms, and twisting his back. Remus watched as the arms, way above the man's head, causing the hem of his shirt to lift up slightly and reveal a small strip of darkly tanned skin. He heard the _pops_ that the man's back emitted, protesting the way Ethan arched, and he couldn't help but notice the shapely curve in his back, and the way the rough shirt slid on smooth skin. Remus was brought back to reality by a hoarse baritone voice. "Come on Remus, Miss Evans is still working," he stuck his tongue out at the girl, who ignored it pointedly. "Sit with me by the fire or something?" He pleaded, eyes wide and hopefully. Remus snorted at it, but agreed quickly.

They quickly made themselves comfortable, in squishy armchairs that sat across from each other, a small coffee table _(or is that just a muggle thing? _Ethan wondered absently,) in between them, which currently held no coffee, but two pairs of feet, connected to outstretched legs.

"Not many people are in here." Ethan said, making the comment a sort of half-question.

"Well Sirius and James have detention." Ethan snorted. On the first day, too. "And I don't know where Peter is." Both frowned at this, but for different reasons. "And the younger years tend to spend a lot of time outside after classes, or getting lost." He shrugged, but then his gaze snapped back to Ethan. "Hey! Tell me about that thing with Malfoy today!" Ethan sighed, and stared into the fire, willing it to do something more interesting than him getting one better of Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh, I don't know." He said flippantly, shrugging slightly. "I'm pretty sure he was just testing me, but I don't take well to that." At Remus' questioning expression, he scowled, and explained further. "I just tested him back. He wanted to see if he could get me riled up, and what I would do. I did that right back to him. We were merely measuring each other up, and it just so happened to be in front of a few people." He shrugged, shifting slightly, allowing his foot to rest against Remus', who seemed to not notice.

"But he's Lucius Malfoy!" Remus protested. "No one ever gets the best of him, and you did it on your first day here. It's ridiculous."

"No one ever gets one up on him?" Ethan asked, a charming smile tilting his lips up. "I find that hard to believe. The lad practically set himself up. You make that many insults about blood impurity, and, well, it's predictable. Any muggle would take 'impurity' to mean having been fucked." He said it bluntly, and Remus couldn't stop the slight flush that came to his cheeks. Ethan noticed this, and chuckled slightly.

"You blushing, Remus?" He asked curiously. "Are you _pure?_" He was teasing him with the same words that he teased Lucius with, but the smile on his face, and the friendly tone of voice made it quite different, and Remus, although feeling embarrassed because he was, in fact, 'pure', also felt a flush of happiness at the fact that Ethan considered him enough of a friend so that he could tease him comfortably.

"Piss off, Rush," he said, smiling back. Ethan laughed then, and Remus immediately felt the embarrassment rise up.

He was a _werewolf_, how was he ever supposed to have a girlfriend? A relationship could never work for Remus, and he had long ago accepted the fact. Even if he did find someone whom he could be with, after he told them the truth about what he was, that was it. After all, who would want to be with a _dark creature?_ Knowing this, Remus had concentrated on schoolwork and the like, which caused his problems to be much different from his friends', who mostly worried about girls and failing classes.

Ethan knew Remus. He may not know _this_ Remus, and this Remus obviously didn't know him, but Ethan, as Harry Potter, knew Remus Lupin _very _well. He knew him well enough to know that this Remus was now feeling embarrassed, flustered, ashamed, and uncomfortable. He could also smell the strong flood of emotions coming from the werewolf.

"You know," He said, crossing one foot over the other and linking his fingers behind his head, leaning back. "It's not like that was really an insult anyways." Remus ceased his fidgeting and looked up at the older man uncertainly. "I mean, since when has it been bad to not have gone around fucking everything that moves? Malfoy is a fool." He stated nonchalantly, removing one hand and reaching up as far as he could, eyeing the way his joints moved interestedly. "He's got his priorities all muddled up. If I were him, I wouldn't be proud of all the people I'd done. Anyways, if I could, I'd be a virgin again." He admitted, letting his arm drop and returning his gaze to Remus. "And I'm not ashamed of the fact that I wish I was one." He grinned at Remus' still uncertain, and quite confused face.

Remus opened his mouth to say something. Say what, he wasn't at all sure, but he felt as if he should say _something_. However, he didn't get very far, as Ethan interrupted with a flippant wave.

"But besides all that crap, I'm curious Remus." He leaned forward, his elbow on his knee and his fist propping up his head. "Tell me about yourself. When's your birthday?"

"Er, January 7th." Remus informed him, blinking rapidly. Had the topic really changed that fast? Was Ethan merely testing his reaction? "When's yours?"

"July 31st. But I'm already eighteen, I'll have you know. I'm older than you." Ethan crowed, grinning broadly. He suppressed a manic giggle at the thought of being older than _Remus_, his father's best friend, and the fact that this situation was entirely absurd.

"Why are you so old?' Remus asked, slightly surprised that Ethan had not started at Hogwarts earlier, but then again, he was home schooled, and didn't even start until his seventh year, so why should he be the right age?

"Hey!" Ethan screeched indignantly. "Respect your, elders, you insolent child!" Remus stared at him, before bursting out into laughter, giving Ethan the time he needed to come up with a relatively truthful answer, without giving anything away. "But I guess it's because I just had too much junk in my life before this, so I didn't get a chance to complete my seventh year." _Or start it._ "And now my, er, teachers, aren't available to continue my education." That was true, Ethan conceded. They were all dead.

Remus nodded to show his understanding, but didn't really know what to say, so he stayed silent. Ethan smiled slightly, noting that this was exactly what Remus did in his time too. If he wasn't sure what to say, he would say nothing, but the silence was always comforting and companionable, and succeeded in comforting Ethan much more than empty words would.

**OoOoOoOoO**

By the time the rest of Marauders entered the common room, it was nearly time for dinner. Remus and Ethan had been chatting and sitting in a comfortable silence on and off for the better part of two hours. Ethan grimaced as Sirius and James came in ranting about the horrible detention they had just served with Filch, and Peter came in hesitantly behind them, offering words of sympathy.

"Get out of here, Rush." James snapped as he noticed that Remus was not, as he had thought, alone, but instead accompanied by the current bane of his existence. Ethan looked up from the book he was currently reading, as Remus had bullied him into reading a short section to prove a point, and made eye contact with James.

"Why?" He asked, pasting an innocently confused expression on his face. "There's a couch right there if you like." He gestured towards the plush red couch that sat to the left of his chair, right of the one Remus was in, and was facing the fire.

"You're in my seat." James snarled, stepping forward and glaring as ferociously as he could. Unfortunately for him, Ethan had grown up around Severus Snape, and even his glares he had grown accustomed to. Instead of getting up and scurrying off like he was supposed to, Ethan instead chuckled lightly, and smiled without humour.

"James." He said slowly, setting the book carefully down on the table and letting his feet fall to the ground, his hands once again clasped behind his head. "What could possibly make you think I care?"

"Rush, just-" Sirius began, trying to stop the fight from escalating. Already past the point of rational thoughts, James was quickly becoming foolish and would not hesitate from starting a fight. Sirius was interrupted though, when Remus spoke.

"I told him to sit there James, and we've been talking for a while. He was there first, so I think you should just leave it be." Remus said softly, looking up at his brash friend, a hint of -was it sadness?- in his eyes. James' gaze snapped over to Remus and stared, his hazel eyes hard.

"What's going on?" Ethan let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding when he heard Lily's voice. James, being completely smitten with the Head Girl, wouldn't try anything in front of her.

"Nothing Lily-flower." He said, smiling charmingly at her. She sniffed, and walked past him towards Remus and Ethan, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. James looked like he was having a harsh internal debate with himself for a short moment, and then took a seat on the couch next to Lily.

"Ethan, I had a question about the Shield thing." Lily began, and proceeded to explain her problem with the spell. True to her word, she had a question about a spell from Defense, and brought it to Ethan. He suppressed a regretful smile and nodded as she explained the question, ignoring the mottled red colour that James was turning and the furious whispering that took place between him and Sirius.

"All right Lily Evans, here's your current dilemma." He said once she had finished. "You, my dear, are thinking about yourself too much."

"What?" She asked, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You're thinking about protecting yourself. Obviously, that's good, because that's what the shield's for, but you have to think about the actual shield." He continued, oblivious to the odd looks he was receiving from the Marauders. Lily's expression was one of rapt attention, always eager to learn. "You need to picture the shield, and see it protecting you, instead of just enveloping you. It's a shield, not a protective coating or whatever. Picture an actual shield or something to help you. That's what worked with a friend of mine." He shrugged nonchalantly. "And make sure you're comfortable with it before you duel. If it cracks, you're screwed. Believe me, I know." He added, scowled slightly.

"You've used Protego in a duel?" Lily asked, eyes wide with shock. "Why were you even in a duel?"

"Actually it was Protego Maximus." Ethan correctly reluctantly. "And you know, the usual reasons I guess." He shrugged. For him, they _were_ usual. Crazy Dark Lords chasing him was normal, after all.

"But that's an _advanced_ shield!" Lily protested, but was cut off when Ethan swiftly announced it was time for dinner, and swept out of the common room, leaving them sitting there, all wondering about the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – **

**Apprehensive (adj):**

anxious or fearful that something bad or unpleasant will happen

The full moon was nearing, and Remus was growing more and more restless. The past several weeks had put a drain on him, and it had become obvious even to Ethan, his newest acquaintance.

Now the day of the full moon, he was grateful that it was on a Friday, and that he would be able to rest for much of the next day. However, he had no idea how his friends were going to pull off sneaking out of their dorm with the addition of Ethan to their group. They had yet to discuss it too, although breakfast would probably be their opportunity, depending on where Ethan decided to sit.

Remus walked down to the Great Hall alone, as the rest of the Marauders had already hurried down to appease their stomachs. When he saw Ethan at the Slytherin table he felt a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Hullo." He muttered to his friends, before grabbing a piece of toast.

"Morning Moony!" Sirius crowed, mouth full of Merlin knows what.

"I was wondering," Peter began. "About tonight, what are we going to do about Rush?" He brought up the thing, person, that was bothering all four of the teens.

"We'll be quiet." Sirius suggested, shrugging.

"We could just stupefy him." James threw out. "Or put him under a sleeping charm."

"If there's no way, then don't risk getting caught." Remus said apprehensively. "It's not worth getting expelled.

"Don't worry Remus," Sirius said, grinning through his food.

"Yeah, we'll find a way around it." James continued.

"You always do." Remus confirmed, smiling slightly.

"Speaking of which, I think there is a charm that could help us out." Peter chimed in around a mouthful of food. "Flitwick must've mentioned it about a month back? A spell for a short visual transformation I think he said."

Sirius snapped his fingers and nodded frantically. "Yeah! I remember that! That was right after I had a terrible date with that Ravenclaw and still had a black eye!"

"Velox Mutatio, right?" James asked, lips pursed in silent thought. "That should work fine as long as we transform objects similar to size." He looked up from his thoughts and grinned at Sirius. "And yeah, I remember that too. Susie made you look like a right idiot."

**oOoOoOo**

Ethan was almost finished with Ancient Runes when he realized that the thought plaguing him at the moment was most likely the same one going through Remus' head. Full moon tonight. Ethan made a quick decision, and when the class ended he immediately went over to Remus, the only other Gryffindor besides Lily in the class.

"Good class huh?" Ethan remarked conversationally.

"You were drawing dragons the whole time." Remus said disbelievingly, with a note of fondness in his voice. Ethan grinned good-naturedly, not seeming at all bothered.

"Like I said. Good class." He winked, before continuing on to Lily, who was waiting for them at the door. "So you guys going to Hogsmeade tomorrow then?" Ethan asked them both, putting his plan into motion.

"I probably wont. I'm visiting my grandmother tonight, she's quite ill." Remus said hurriedly, trying to stop the blush that formed after Ethan winked at him. Ethan, in response, nodded and patted the boy on the back.

Ethan merely nodded understandingly, since he knew Remus had prepared every month with an excuse, and did not attempt to pry, as one might have if they weren't aware of Remus' predicament and the real truth of the matter.

"I'm going, but not with James, rest assured." Lily said primly, smiling softly though. Ethan tried to force a laugh but it ended up sounding more like a strangled bark. "Ethan, are you going? If you want you could come with me." Lily said this very quickly, while staring straight ahead and walking briskly down the corridor. Nothing but the slight pink tinge on her cheeks gave anything away.

This was not the way Ethan expected to be asked, but it did allow him to relieve the Marauders worry, so it was still welcome, albeit creepy.

"Sorry Lily, I'd love to see the town with you, but I'm actually going to London to visit an old friend tonight." He said, the regret apparent in his tone. It was true, he'd have loved to go into town with his mother, but _not _on a date.

"Another time then." Lily agreed, before hurrying to catch up with Diana.

"How are you getting to London without being caught?" Remus asked curiously, ignoring the sharp stab he felt when Lily asked Ethan to Hogsmeade, and when Ethan said he'd loved to have gone with her. At the question, Ethan turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You like getting into trouble Remus, don't you?" He asked, eyes bright when Remus sputtered indignantly. "I have permission, thank you very much! She's an old friend of the family's. Dumbledore's already said I could go, so that's sorted mate. Don't worry when I'm not around tonight now." He smiled, easily seeing the relief in Remus' eyes, and left him at the Gryffindor table to join Severus for lunch before Potions.

As he took a seat, he noted Remus hurriedly explaining something to James, Sirius and Peter, and the smiles that formed on their faces. James looked around for a moment, before resting his eyes on Ethan. Ethan raised an eyebrow and smirked, before turning to his meal, and his friend.

"How many 7th year Gryffindors does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Ethan asked Severus around a mouthful of pancake Severus raised an apprehensive eyebrow, eyes flickering to the half full mouth as Ethan swallowed hastily.

"Is that a trick question?" He clarified slowly, taking a bite of his own food and chewing it pointedly. Ethan merely sighed in mock disappointment.

"Severus, Severus. It's a muggle joke. Well, the light bulb part is, not so much the Gryffindor bit. That's pure wizard." Ethan explained. At Severus' blank stare he thought up a new plan. "Okay, how many Irish blokes does it take to screw in a light bulb?" A moments pause. "Doesn't matter, they all end up too drunk to do it!" He waited expectantly, knowing that Severus was unlikely to warrant the joke any merit.

"I was under the impression that jokes were intended to be humorous." Severus drawled in response.

"And I thought that you had a sense of humor!" Ethan retorted good-naturedly. "Want to hear the Gryffindor one?" He was chewing again, hurriedly, as he was hoping his appeal to Severus' aversion to several seventh year Gryffindors would prompt him into wanting to hear the rest of the joke.

"Go on then."

"How many seventh year Gryffindors does it take to screw in a light bulb?" He paused again. "Only two, of course, but they'd have to be really tiny!" Ethan exclaimed, a wide grin forming on his cheerful face.

"You are appalling." Severus noted, but his lips were quirking upwards in slight amusement.

"I know Sev, I know."

**oOoOoOo**

"I hate potions." Ethan muttered apprehensively, eyeing the concoction warily as it hissed and bubbled. "Look at that. It's bloody _puce._ What the bugger is that."

"For Merlin's sake Rush, get out of my way." Severus snapped, hands loosely holding cut up sections of bat toes, ready to be added to the potion. "And stop whining just because you aren't perfect at this."

"Are you saying I'm perfect at other things?" Ethan asked brightly, immediately turning away from the now lime-green potion. Severus groaned inwardly, only his Slytherin pride keeping him from doing so aloud.

"You are quite proficient at matters pertaining to annoying me." Severus conceded, stirring the cauldron six times clockwise, four times counter clockwise.

"Ha bloody ha, Sev." Ethan opened his mouth to continue, eyebrows furrowed as he leaned casually against the desk next to the cauldron.

"Well done lads!" He was stopped by Slughorn's exclamation. "Look at this class, this is a perfect example of a hair-removing potion. Well done, 10 points to, er—"

Ethan jumped in at the professor's uncertain expression.

"Slytherin, sir. Sev did most of the work. I'm rather rubbish at potions." He said charmingly, clapping a hand on Severus' shoulder, and pretending not to notice the fractious look the young man was sending him.

"Slytherin it is then." Slughorn seemed relieved to have the pressure to choose taken off of him. "But good work, both of you." He began to walk away, examining other potions as he did so. "Not nearly as good as Mr Snape and Mr Rush's but quite passable Mr Nott. It's supposed to be _green_, Mr Goyle."

"I don't need you giving me points Rush." Severus snapped, filling a vial with the potion. Ethan looked slightly put out, but smiled once again.

"I can't give points, I'm not a prefect. Just because you got the points you deserve is no reason to get in a strop." He countered, slouching down into the seat and looking up at Severus petulantly.

"See, there's your perfection coming into play." Severus noted. "I'm thoroughly annoyed."

"Well then obviously my work here is done." Ethan said, laughing slightly. "And I didn't even get any points."

**oOoOoOo**

The Marauders ended up not even needing to use Velox Mutatio, now knowing that Ethan was leaving that night anyways. But it was a good spell to remember for the next full moon. Remus had though that Ethan was leaving sometime that evening, as he had to stay for classes as well, however Ethan didn't bother to show up for dinner. "He must have left to get to London already." Sirius suggested. None of them thought much of it, considering they had their monthly excursion to focus on, and were simply relieved that he was not a part of their worry anymore.

Severus, however, had no such thing to occupy his thoughts. He had for the past several days been noticing his "friends" paling face and an ever so slight increase in nervous ticks, namely in the form of jokes and smiles. Severus had accepted the fact that Ethan was to visit an old friend, but considering the abrupt departure and clipped farewell, something was definitely off and as a Slytherin, it was indeed his duty to find out what.

**oOoOoOo**

Remus smiled slightly as he watched his friends turn into their Animagus forms. For a brief moment, he was standing in the Shrieking Shack with a rat, a stag, and a dog. Then a wracking shudder swept through his body, and he knew that in another instant he would be shifting into a brutal beast. He closed his eyes, and was taking deep breaths to calm himself, when he heard it.

A carnal, feral, and purely animalistic howl. His eyes snapped open. _There's another werewolf._ Wide-eyed, he turned to his friends, their animal forms obviously in shock. "Did you hear—" And then he felt his bones begin to creak and shift, and pain overtook him as he fell to the ground, trembling.

James, Sirius and Peter watched in morbid fascination at something that they had seen every month for the past two years, but hadn't gotten any closer to getting used to. But this time, there was actual fear in them. They had recognized the howl they heard, as it was one they heard often from Moony, but this one had occurred before he had changed. They were all thinking the same question.

Could they handle two werewolves?

As soon as Remus had become Moony, he was out of the shack and running as fast as he could on his four powerful legs. The remaining Marauders quickly followed, trying to keep up with the frenzied werewolf, and at the same time stifle their fears. Moony had _never_ taken off like that. They had no idea where they were going, but he was sprinting through the forest with a set destination in mind, or so it seemed.

The three animagi were abruptly forced to skid to a halt as Moony froze on the edge of a small clearing, yellow eyes fixed on a point on the opposite side, where another werewolf was standing, in a similar position as Moony's, but his teeth were bared in a not so friendly snarl.

And he was _huge._ James had found Moony enormous, and was under the impression that he was pretty big for a werewolf, if a mild tawny color. But looking at the wolf across the clearing Moony seemed tiny, and James had to force himself not to back down from the screaming emerald eyes that the massive black wolf possessed.

Instead, he nodded at Sirius slightly, and they both inched forward, trying to come even with Moony to show their support in whatever the _hell_ was about to happen, but as they did so, the other wolf's snarl intensified, and its body tensed, lengths of muscle rippling under gleaming black fur. As the other wolf's noise grew, Moony turned at them and snapped angrily, but stopped when they backed up to their previous position; several feet behind him and just outside the clearing.

James shot a glance at Sirius and Peter, a questioning look in his startled eyes. Peter was about as low to the ground as he could get without actually being the ground itself, and kept his eyes on the wolves. Sirius looked back at James and gave the doggy equivalent of a shrug, the look in his eyes saying "well fuck, I don't know."

However, they weren't given the opportunity to do anything, because at that moment both wolves leaped at each other, meeting in midair at the center of the clearing, crashing heavily to the ground, fur flying and jaws snapping.

The three Marauders could do nothing to help their friend as they watched him clash with the other werewolf. James winced as razor sharp black claws came slashing down on his friends back, causing a steady stream of red to stain the tawny fur, but cheered silently as Moony's teeth sunk into a black furred shoulder.

After several strenuous minutes of snarling and thudding as the wolves bit and clawed at each other, the coal black wolf overpowered Moony with pure brute force and physical strength, obviously having the advantage as he was much larger.

The three animals standing silently on the border of the clearing watched carefully and fearfully as their friend was pinned to the ground, his struggling ceasing, the bared teeth of an enraged werewolf just mere inches from his neck. They tensed, ready to spring forward as the teeth drew closer, but froze as the wolf's teeth _passed _Moony's exposed neck.

They stared incredulously as the unfamiliar wolf nuzzled Moony, burying his muzzle in his neck and whuffing softly, and their eyes widened even farther as Moony responding in turn, affectionately nuzzling the wolf that he had been in what had seemed like a potentially fatal fight just minutes ago. What confounded them even further was when the black wolf actually did release Moony, Moony did not, in fact, attack the wolf, but instead stayed laying down on the ground, obviously showing he was submissive to the other wolf. After immediately showing his willingness to submit to the unfamiliar wolf, Moony sprang up, and, without a backwards glance, raced off into the forest, a stride behind the other animal.

Sirius, still in dog form, turned towards James, his expression completely bewildered. Even on a dog's face, it clearly read "what do we do now?" James turned to his friend, easily deciphering the look, but had nothing more to reply with than his own similar expression. They didn't even bother trying to discern Peter's look. They knew they couldn't catch up to the two wolves, and were dead certain that the wolves didn't want them to.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: **I am sooo sorry this is so extremely late. It'll be some time, but this story is still happening. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – **

**Disdain (n):**

a feeling of contempt for someone or something regarded as unworthy or inferior

to treat as beneath one's notice or dignity

**oOoOoOo**

Remus woke with a start the next morning. His brain hardly registered that he was in the hospital wing before he was up and running towards Gryffindor tower. Without even a thought to how angry Madame Pomfrey was going to be, he bolted up the stairs and, after huffing the password out, slid into the common room and straight up the stairs to his dorm. Glancing around the room he was faintly relieved that Ethan was still nowhere to be found, and began waking his friends up in a matter of seconds.

"James, Sirius, Peter!" He shook each one, knowing that it would take several tries to wake them up if that was all he was to do, so, brandishing his wand, he pointed it firmly at each of them, and said "_aqua!" _three times. In several seconds the three teenage boys were wide awake. Cold, wet, and sputtering, but awake.

"Remus!" James was the first to process what was going on around him. "You- last night- we weren't sure-" He began, stuttering over his words and looking altogether uncomfortable and uninformed.

"It doesn't matter." Remus hastily quieted his friend. "It's fine, what could you guys have done?" He meant it as a way to ease his friends' worry, but briefly noticed the helpless expressions that crossed James' and Sirius' faces. Remus couldn't contain his enthusiasm though, and continued. "I recognize his smell!" He exclaimed excitedly, the smile stretching across his face.

"Really?" Sirius asked, anticipation causing him to wake up faster. "Who was it?" Remus frowned and shook his head.

"I can't place it. But it's someone I know. Definitely. I'll know him when I smell him." He said confidently.

"You think it's a student here?" James asked curiously, to which Remus merely shrugged.

"Has to be. Or a professor I suppose. Otherwise I wouldn't have smelled it so recently."

"If Rush wasn't in London last night, I would have said it was him." Peter said, laughing. "With that giant bite and all." Peter, still chuckling, headed to the bathroom to shower before lunch, while the three remaining teenagers all sat, frozen.

"It's got to be him. It must have been an excuse just like yours Remus." James said, eyes wide.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Prongs." Remus said flatly, the uncertainty and doubt he was feeling becoming obvious in his manner.

"This is mental." Sirius commented lightly. "Totally mental. Lets go to Hogsmeade and see if he's there." Even his charming smile was strained.

**oOoOoOo**

Ethan was currently cursing everyone and everything.

"Fuck this! Fuck him, fuck you, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He snarled at no one in particular. He was sitting in the Chamber of Secrets, the basilisk having long abandoned him to his moodiness. "What am I supposed to do now?" He muttered.

_"I do not see why this is such a problem to you, snake-child." _The deep rumbling hiss signaled Garissen's return.

_"Because," _Ethan hissed back, _"now the school, or at least four too many students at it, will know I'm a werewolf. And that presents even more problems."_

_"Salazar never told me that hiding what you are is a rule you must obey at this school." _Garissen hissed, the mock thoughtfulness coming across clearly in Parseltounge.

_"It's not a school rule, it's a _me _rule." _Ethancorrected drily, arms crossed in displeasure. _"They'll ask questions I'm not prepared to answer."_

_ "So inform them that they are not privy to that information snake-child. That would be the end of it on your part." _Garissen replied calmly, tail circling the statues of the chamber in slow, lazy flicks.

_"They wont leave it at that." _Ethan responded glumly, absently waving one wandless hand and clearing some of the dirt off of Salazar's gigantic face.

_"Then make them."_

_ "I'll probably have to." _Ethan agreed, a dark look clouding his face. _"It's time for dinner Garissen. I'll come by soon again. Thanks for letting me stay here for a bit."_

_ "Of course snake-child. It was nice to speak to someone, even if they were ranting about a silly human problem." _Garissen replied disdainfully, to which Ethan snorted, but accepted it as the basilisk's way of saying good luck.

But maybe it wasn't.

**oOoOoOo**

As Ethan exited the chamber, saying goodbye to Myrtle on his way out, he forgot that he was in a girl's bathroom, and didn't think to check if anyone was outside as he left. Upon doing so, he wished he had.

"Well, Rush, I knew you were mental but I didn't know you were a girl too." Lucius sneered, flanked by Otto Nott, another seventh year, and Regulus Black, only a sixth year.

"I can't believe any Slytherin, even a abysmal one like Severus, tolerates your presence. You're an embarrassment to Slytherin, even if you are only half of one." Otto drawled as they blocked Ethan's way down the corridor, much to his chagrin.

"Hardly." Lucius scoffed. "This girl has no Slytherin in him whatsoever. "

"Listen boys, I'm not really in the mood to beat you guys senseless, so maybe we could do this another time? I could pencil you in for after lunch tomorrow." Ethan suggested, channeling an older Severus for the disdain in his tone. He was tired, bruised, hungry, and wanted to go fix all of those.

"Why, are you and Sirius going to be fucking till then? Now we know who's the girl in your relationship." Regulus said, a smug smirk curling his lips unpleasantly. Ethan's eyes widened, and his jaw clenched with anger immediately.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that!" Ethan snarled, shoving Regulus up to the wall and staring him down.

"Aww, protecting your girlfriend, Rush? Didn't think Sirius would need a girl to save his honor." Regulus snickered, not backing down. Ethan did the only thing he could think of. Pulled his fist back, and slammed it into the boy's face as hard as he could, enjoying the cracking sound as his skull bounced off of the wall behind it.

Lucius and Otto immediately drew their wands, eyes wide at the brutish display, and shouted curses.

"Sectumsempra!"

"Stupefy!"

But Ethan held up both of his hands, and with a muttered "protego" the curses easily bounced off his too strong shield. He glowered at the three as they stood frozed, his body shaking with hardly concealed rage.

"Fuck off lads." He roared, not noticing the four figures at the opposite end of the corridor as he strode determinedly off to dinner. He was _fucking_ hungry.

**oOoOoOo**

"What the _bloody _hell was that?" James was the first to speak after they were witness to the slightly disturbing, but pleasant, sight of three Slytherins getting thoroughly thrashed.

"Bizarre." Remus said, eyes wide and mouth slightly slack. "Definitely bizarre."

"Why," Sirius began, eyes squinted in confusion, "did he go postal over me, not Gryffindors, himself, or Snape?"

"I think we're all wondering that." Remus said lightly, staring down the corridor to where the Malfoy and Nott were enervate-ing the younger Black, and helping him to his feet.

"I don't understand!" Peter whined, looking up at the other boys.

"Neither do we, Wormtail." Sirius said abruptly. "But I'm going to find out."

"Okay." James said as they began to walk to the Great Hall. "What are the possibilities?"

"Secretly has a crush on Sirius?" Peter suggested.

"Okay. That's one. Has a thing against siblings talking about each other?" James continued.

"Weird. Maybe he's reminded of someone else by Sirius?" Remus proposed.

"Is completely off his rocker?" That was all Sirius could come up with.

"I got it." James exclaimed as they neared the hall. "He knew we were there and wanted to make a good impression on us! Remember when he heard me the first day from across the hall? He's got great hearing."

"That could be it, but why would he leave Malfoy and Nott if he was trying to make us like him?" Remus mused. "And that was some good fake anger on Sirius' behalf then."

"Bugger these theories," Sirius muttered, "I'm going to ask the bloke, and get an answer."

**oOoOoOo**

He was sitting with Lily and Diana, scarfing down a copious amount of food, when he smelled the Marauders enter the Great Hall.

"Ethan, your food isn't going anywhere. You do know you can eat slower, don't you?" Lily said disapprovingly, reminding Ethan of a long gone friend that he once had. He merely grunted in response, feeling only slightly guilty at the look he earned from her. In his head he saw the same look, only with soft brown eyes, instead of the familiar striking green. Ethan paused abruptly, fork still in hand, and had to physically shake his head to clear his mind of the image of his long dead friend.

"Rush, we need to talk." He was only slightly surprised to see an unusually solemn Sirius standing directly behind him, as the Marauders all slid into seats around him.

"Talk." He grunted, continuing the steady flow of food into his mouth.

"We saw what just happened with the Slytherins." Sirius began, and when Ethan shot him a raised brow and a questioning glance, he continued. "Of course we wont tell, but I want to know something."

"And I want to eat my dinner." Ethan replied calmly, his food intake slowing slightly.

"You've had two at least already!" Lily threw at him from across the table, now slightly farther away as Peter and James had forced her to move down a bit. Remus sat beside Ethan, eyes wide and disbelieving as his earlier suspicion was immediately confirmed at the close contact.

"Why did you only go off on them when Regulus mentioned me? Why did you tell him never to talk badly about me?" Sirius demanded, falling back on his default emotion. Anger.

"Because you're a friend and he deserved it?" Ethan suggested, cursing himself for not paying attention to his surroundings earlier, only slightly relieved that this was tonight's line of questioning. He was sure that the other would come soon.

"He talked about Snape too and you didn't do anything! Don't try to talk your way out of this like a Slytherin!" Sirius was getting louder. "I want an answer Rush!" He was drawing the attention of the other houses, and the teachers, with his shouting.

"God damn, Black!" Ethan bellowed back. "Next time someone insults you behind your back I'll ignore it so I wont get the fucking Spanish Inquisition from you!" With that, seemingly unaware of all the eyes on him, he stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall, his stride long and his brow furrowed.

"What's the Spanish Inquisition?" Peter asked, beady eyes following the young man's form as he left.

"Even more important, why didn't he answer me." Sirius muttered darkly, stabbing his food.

"Hey." Remus interjected softly, leaning forward at the table. Whispering, he continued. "We were right. He's the werewolf."

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: **So I know it has been absolutely forever since I've updated this story. Seriously, I am so sorry. There was an incident with a missing USB port, but mostly I've just been ridiculous and busy. But not ridiculously busy. Either way, this is kind of a filler chapter I guess. I'm honestly not thrilled with it and might rewrite it, but I hope it's a good mollifying chapter at least, and that it isn't too off base with the rest of the story. Please leave a comment if you have one! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
